GoodBye Days
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATE! Kelas 2-2 jalan-jalan ke Karakura Park! Rukia ditabok Chizuru, Toushiro membiarkan Rukia tidur dengan bersender di bahunya. Ichigo dan Toushiro bicara serius! Kenyataan memang selalu tidak menyenangkan... RnR?
1. The violet eyes girl

T.T Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membuat HitsuRuki yang munkin sedikit sedih (?). Apa penyebabnya, baca aja deh! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Diambil dari lagu YUI, goodbye days.

WANTED:

OOC

DISCLAIMER:

BLEACHTITE KUBO

**Prolog:**

**Hanya sebentar, tapi terasa lama**

**Baru bertemu, rasanya sudah dekat**

**Sebenarnya niat untuk bertahan dibumi masih tetap ada, **

**bila keajaiban itu datang**

**Tapi bagaimana jika tidak datang sama sekali?**

**Kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama**

**Untuk saling membantu menguatkan hati**

**Tapi bila Tuhan tak kuasa menahan rindu**

**Sehingga akan kita terpisahkan oleh waktu**

**Maka akan kuraih tanganmu untuk bersamaku**

**Sekalipun aku harus kehilangan segalanya**

**Aku akan terus hidup sesuai keinginanku**

**Hanya untuk bersamamu**

**Bagaimana bila harapan itu sirna?**

**Padahal sudah 1 senti lagi jarak kita 'tuk bersama**

**Tuhan memberkati **

**Dengarkan suaraku**

**Yang akan selalu menghiasi pikiranmu**

**Aku selalu dihatimu**

**-Prolog end-**

"_Shiro-chan! Ayo kita main!"_

"_Maaf, Hinamori. Hari ini aku akan pindah ketempat yang jauh dari yang kau duga."_

"_Kemana? Kau mau apakan persahabatan kita !"_

"_Kemana pun, ketempat yang tidak bisa kau duga."_

"_Shiro-chan… Kau mau menghindari orang tuamu lagi?"_

"_Mereka bukan orang tuaku. Mereka hanyalah penghambatku untuk bebas."_

"_Tapi itu 'kan karena kau memiliki penyakit…."_

"_Sudahlah, kita berpisah disini. Makasih telah menjadi sahabatku, Hinamori. Jangan pernah cari aku, ya."_

"_Eh! Shiro-chan! Shiro-chaaaaaan!"_

**GoodBye Days**

**Chapter 1**

**The violet eyes girl **

Kota Karakura dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan (apanya yang menakjubkan?) di setiap sudut tempat membuat penduduk luar kota ini memilih untuk tinggal disini. Termasuk seorang cowok bermuka cool plus ganteng. Berambut perak, bermata emerald dengan tinggi badan agak beda dari orang seusianya. Dia adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya, orang yang suka sekali bernyanyi. Ia selalu membawa gitar kemana pun ia pergi. Ia bawa gitar yang diberinya nama 'Hyourinmaru' itu ke kota karakura beserta koper berisi pakaian dan tas selempang yang isinya dompet yang terdapat 150.000 yen, beberapa kartu kredit juga KTP, lalu handphone, kamera dan netbook.

Setelah mencari kemana-mana, ia sampai juga disebuah apartemen mewah bernama 'Karakura Golden Apartment'. Ia segera masuk dan langsung menempati apartment itu saat itu juga. Kamar 'Mr. Toushiro Hitsugaya' kelas VIP. Hitsugaya memasuki kamar itu dengan muka datar, walaupun kamar itu terlihat sangat mewah. Ia segera memasukan pakaiannya kedalam lemari lalu menaruh tasnya dimeja dekat TV.

Ya. Hitsugaya telah menyiapkan barang-barang dikamarnya jauh sebelum ia datang kemari, agar bila ia datang ke apartemen itu, ia tinggal memakainya tanpa harus pusing lagi.

Ia menuju ke beranda, sekedar mencari hawa sejuk. Terpikirkan olehnya untuk bernyanyi, ia kembali masuk kedalam dan membawa gitar kesayangannya itu.

Jreeeng…. Hitsugaya mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Alones' dari Aqua Timez.

"_Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame janakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

_Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku  
Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku  
Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni  
Tarinai kotoba no  
Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou  
Mou wakaranai yo  
Semete yume no naka de  
Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni  
Kinou made no koto wo  
Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni_

Chorus:  
Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame ja nakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

Rettoukan to no wakai wa  
Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa  
Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru  
Kagami ga utsusu hanabira  
Furishiboru you ni  
Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo  
Modokashikute  
Meguru toki no naka de  
Kizuguchi wa yagate  
Kasabuta ni kawatte iku  
Kimi wa sore o matazu  
Totemo utsukushiku  
Totemo hakanage de

Chorus:  
Hagare ochita ato no  
Ubuge no you ni  
Hiwamari no naka de furueru inori  
Ima wa muri ni dareka no koto  
Ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni

Toki ni kono sekai wa  
Ue wo muite  
Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne  
Shizumu you ni  
Me wo fuseru to  
Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru  
Why do we feel  
Alones now everyday  
Subete wo uketomenakutemo ii yo  
Why do we feel  
Alones now everyday  
Koraeru koto dakedo  
Yuuki ja nai

_(__Pale broken wings,  
you're just a little tired  
from the sky which is too blue  
Don't do it for anyone else  
Just smile for yourself  
loneliness is still creeping up,  
A candle lit up inside  
totally incompatible with a splendid, bustling party_

The hollowness of  
the absence of your words, is it ok just to bury them?  
I still don't know  
At least within dreams  
If I can swim freely even if there isn't anywhere like that,  
Even if everything until now is forgotten,  
Even if I can face tomorrow...

Pale broken wings,  
you're just a little tired  
from the sky which is too blue  
Don't do it for anyone else  
Just smile for yourself  
The peacefulness of inferiority  
won't come true so simply  
Settling above your self consciousness  
A petal reflected by a mirror  
Straining my lungs,  
tryin' to call dirtied love,  
however, it's so frustrating  
As times are passing  
My wounds are cursed  
My scabs are changed  
You haven't got that  
So beautiful  
Yet so short lived

After the scabs fall off  
Just like the newer, shorter hair near the scar  
My prayer are shaking in the bright light  
I won't forcibly  
try to love you...  
Sometimes, in this world  
When we try to walk ahead,  
it's a little too bright, isn't it?  
It's like we're sinking  
When we feel like giving up,  
the dry land sucks up our tears

Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
We don't have to take it all, you know  
Why do we feel so alone anytime?)"

Jreeng… Hitsugaya selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. Saat ia merasa puas menyanyi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari beranda kamar sebelahnya. Hitsugaya menoleh, ia lihat seorang gadis manis berambut sepundak berwarna hitam, bermata violet yang sedang bertepuk tangan, tersenyum melihat dirinya.

"Suaramu keren! Apa nama lagunya?"Tanya gadis itu cengengesan. Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya.

"… Alones,"jawab Hitsugaya singkat seolah tak perduli dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk,"Dari band apa?"Hitsugaya kemudian menatap langit malam, tak jelas apa yang dilihatnya. "… Aqua Timez."

Gadis itu melihat kearah tempat Hitsugaya melihat. Tak ada apapun disana. Apa yang dilihat cowok bertatapan dingin itu? Gadis itu penasaran.

"Apa yang kamu lihat dari langit gelap tanpa batas itu?"

Hitsugaya menoleh kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu memandangi Hitsugaya penasaran. Kemudian Hitsugaya kembali menatap langit. "Tak ada. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tanpa batas seperti yang kau bilang,"gadis itu mengangguk. Suasana sepi. Gadis itu berdiri sambil menyender pagar beranda, melihat suasana kota karakura yang kian sepi, sedangkan Hitsugaya duduk dikursi beranda sambil mengutak-atik netbooknya.

"Hei… Siapa namamu?"tanya gadis itu. Hitsugaya menolehnya sebentar tanpa ekspresi, lalu kembali melihat netbooknya.

"… Toushiro Hitsugaya,"jawabnya datar. Gadis itu mengangguk lagi,"Nama yang keren!"pujinya. Hitsugaya hanya diam saja mendengarnya. Tapi ia segera menoleh kearah gadis itu saat gadis itu sedang menyenandungkan lagu 'Alones' yang dinyanyikannya. Ia menyenandungkannya dengan senang, sambil menatap cahaya lampu kota Karakura yang kini semakin sepi, jam menunjukkan waktu 21:37 PM. Hitsugaya memperhatikan gadis itu yang sejak tadi bertanya duluan padanya. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menengok kearah Hitsugaya.

"Ehehehe… Maaf, suaraku agak jelek ya? Hati-hati, denger suaraku bisa-bisa netbook milikmu itu rusak, lho,"ucap gadis itu cengengesan. Hitsugaya sedikit ingin tertawa mendengar lawakan gadis itu. Tidak ada salahnya mengetahui siapa dia.

"… Namamu siapa?"tanya Hitsugaya. Agak kaget, gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat kearah Hitsugaya. Ia melihat kesegala arah, siapa tahu yang Hitsugaya tanya bukan dirinya, tapi orang lain. "Yang kuajak bicara itu kamu, aku tanya ke kamu."

Barulah gadis itu melongo tanda 'O' dimulutnya, lalu tersenyum,"Rukia,"ucapnya. Hitsugaya kembali menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Panggil saja aku Rukia. Dan aku manggil kamu?"

Hitsugaya melirik sesaat, kemudian kembali mengutak-atik netbooknya,"Panggil aku Hitsugaya saja,"jawab Hitsugaya datar. Rukia sedikit manyun, dia minta dipanggil nama depan, sedangkan Hitsugaya minta dipanggil nama keluarga? Curang! Tapi no problem daripada manggil dengan sebutan 'pendek', Author bisa dibunuh!

"Kau terlihat sedang kebingungan. Perlu kubantu? Aku lumayan bisa psikologi, lho!"tawar Rukia melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang tak berekspresi sekalipun. Hitsugaya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat bertuliskan 'Recombinant Antihemophilic Factor VIII' dikertasnya. Lalu mengambil 1 kapsul dan meminumnya langsung tanpa air. Rukia melihat hal itu merasa bingung.

"Recombinant Antihemophilic Factor? Apa itu? Vitamin?"tanya Rukia. Hitsugaya melihat kearah botol obat yang dipegangnya,"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya hal yang tak penting."ucapnya datar.

"Bukan sakit parah 'kan?"tanya Rukia sekali lagi. Hitsugaya menggeleng, membuat Rukia lega.

"Hooaaaahhh…. Baiklah, aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk. Sampai besok!"Rukia sempat melihat Hitsugaya mengangguk. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya.

Deg! Rukia teringat satu hal.

"Hitsugayaa…. Kau masih disana?"sahut Rukia dari dalam kamarnya.

Siiing… Tidak ada jawaban. Rukia akhirnya mencoba keluar dari kamarnya menuju beranda. Ia melihat Hitsugaya sedang kembali meminum dua obat yang berbeda dengan tempat yang berbeda. Botol obat kapsul yang pertama bertuliskan 'Amomum Cardamomum' dan satunya lagi 'Curcuma Xanthorriizza'.

Rukia mentap Hitsugaya heran. 'Kenapa dia meminum 3 kapsul? Dia punya penyakit ya?' pikir Rukia. Hitsugaya yang menyadari Rukia kembali ke beranda segera menyembunyikan botol-botol itu di saku celananya.

"Ada apa memanggilku tadi?"tanyanya datar. Rukia akhirnya mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Aku tertarik dengan lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi. Boleh minta liriknya?"tanya Rukia. Hitsugaya segera berdiri lalu menuju ke kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. Tak lama ia kembali lagi dengan membawa kertas berisi lirik lagu 'Alones' itu. Lalu ia serahkan kepada Rukia. "Nih."

Rukia mengambil kertas itu dan tersenyum. Ia seperti tahu hal apa yang bisa membuat Hitsugaya merubah bentuk wajahnya yang dari tadi datar itu.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya! BOCAH PENDEK!"sahut Rukia. Mendengar itu, nadi Hitsugaya terlihat. Ia segera menengok kearah Rukia yang mulai kabur kearah kamarnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud BOCAH PENDEK, hah! Dasar cewek MIDGET!"teriak Hitsugaya kesal bukan main. Dari dalam kamar Rukia menyahut," Siapa yang Midget hah! Sesama Midget gak usah ngatain deh!"

"Aku tidak cebol, bodoh! Aku memang pendek, tapi aku tidak cebol! Mengerti kau!"

"Up to you deh, Hitsugaya!"sahut Rukia lagi. Sementara Hitsugaya yang mulai kesal dengan kehadiran Rukia. Ia mulai malas meladeni gadis itu.

"Apa-apaan cewek itu…. Dasar sialan!"gumamnya. Hitsugaya segera mengambil gitar dan netbooknya diatas meja beranda lalu masuk ke kamar. Hitsugaya memeriksa handphone-nya. Terdapat 3 sms masuk. Sms pertama dari Hinamori.

_To: Shiro-chan Hitsugaya-kun_

_From: Hinamori Bed Wetter!_

_Title: Shiro-chan!_

_Ayolah pulang! Aku ingin main lagi denganmu! Ayolah, Shiro-chan… Masa' kamu tega membiarkanku sendiri disini! Shiro-chan!_

Lalu Sms kedua juga dari Hinamori.

_To: Shiro-chan Hitsugaya-kun_

_From: Hinamori Bed Wetter!_

_Title: Kenapa?_

_Aku mengerti kau benar-benar membenci orang tuamu. Tapi jangan pakai acara kabur donk! Kau sudah 17 tahun, Shiro-chan! Bersikaplah dewasa!_

Sms terakhir, dari Retsu Hitsugaya, ibu Hitsugaya.

_To: Toushiro_

_From: I Hate you Mom!_

_Title: Toushiro…_

_Ayo pulanglah nak… Ibu sayang kamu. Ibu janji akan memperbolehkanmu kemana saja. Asalkan kau pulang. Ayolah Toushiro… _

Hitsugaya mulai kesal melihat sms dari ibunya. Baginya itu adalah ucapan belaka. Hanya omong kosong yang tidak ada gunanya! Kenapa semua orang bersikap prihatin padanya, kenapa Hitsugaya selalu dilindungi orang tuanya sampai keluar rumah saja tidak diizinkan. Menyebalkan. Hitsugaya tak mau lagi dikengkang seperti sebelum ia datang ke kota Karakura. Parahnya lagi, cewek yang baru saja ia kenal malah mengatainya.

Tak apa, bagi Hitsugaya itu adalah kejutan. Karena Rukia tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirinya dan memperlakukannya biasa, dia tidak merasa se-ilfeel saat dia bersama Retsu. Mungkin ini adalah awal baginya untuk mendapat pengalaman baru selain dirumahnya.

Lain pihak, Rukia yang masih kesal sedang menggigit bantal chappy kesayangannya itu.

"IIIKH! Apa-apaan dia mengataiku Midget! Disekolah aku dijuluki si manis Midget! Sekarang sama orang baru disebut Midget juga! Sebel! Sebel! Sebel!"sahut Rukia seperti anak kecil. Tapi tak lama Dia tersenyum.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, ya… cowok yang pemarah tapi imut. Hehehehe,"gumam Rukia(Author dan Rukia ditendang Hitsugaya). Sementara Hitsugaya, sedang mencoba mereka-ulang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Begitu ingatannya sampai dibagian ia bersama Rukia, ia tertawa kecil, bikin tepar semua orang.

"Rukia ya… Semoga dia bisa membantu menyelesaikan kebimbanganku."gumamnya sambil menjatuhkan diri ketempat tidur lalu menarik selimut . "…Besok nanyi lagu Uverworld dari D-Tecnolife aja deh!"ucap Hitsugaya semangat. Ia pun segera terlelap. Malam akan menghilang diganti pagi yang akan menjadi siang, lalu sore, kemudian malam lagi. Sampai saat itu, apakah aku bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu? Entahlah….

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku so kimetanda_

_Pocketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai_

_(__So I'm going to go see you right now, _

_that's what I've decided_

_I want to have you listen to this song, _

_that I have in my pocket)_

Cinta seperti malam gelap tanpa ujung dan tanpa batas. Kehangatan rasa itu memang belum dirasakan keduanya. Tapi jika telah terjadi, siapa yang akan bisa merusak jalinan itu? Kita tidak tahu. Yang jelas pagi akan menyambut. 'Hari itu' belum tiba, tapi sebaiknya tak pernah tiba. Jika tiba, siap untuk mulai menghitung countdown to the end?

TO BE CONTINUED

Hmmm… Aku yakin ini sama sekali belum seru… Dan jujur aku buatnya sampai jam setengah 3 pagi dihari Selasa-Rabu. Kurang kerjaaan banget! Ya udahlah, sok atuh. Review please? Pencet tombol dibawah ya?


	2. I want the normal life

Update! Iyahoooi! Tolong baca yaaa . Jangan panjang-panjang deh komennya. Don't like Don't read, OK!

OOC, HitsuRuki

Disclaimer:

BLEACHTite Kubo

**Prolog:**

**Sebenarnya seberapa berharga waktu yang tersisa**

**Akankah kujalanai semua dengan ketidakpastian**

**Seseorang tolong bantu mencari jati diri**

**Aku yang takut pada kenyataan mulai berlari**

**Jika kau bisa membantuku**

**Maka bantulah aku berdiri**

**Ke hari-hari dimana aku bisa tenang**

**Karena tanpa dukunganmu**

**Aku hanyalah boneka kecil yang tak berguna**

**Menjadi pajangan tak bermutu didunia**

**Hanya untuk menambah jumlah **

**Orang yang lebih tak berguna di bumi ini**

**Bila aku termasuk dari mereka**

**Maka aku akan pergi**

**Untuk menjadi manusia yang bermutu**

**Dan jika bisa**

**Membawamu ketempat tujuan**

**Adalah keinginan terakhirku**

**Prolog end**

**Chapter 2:**

**I want the normal life**

Trilililit!

Trililililit!

HP Nokia 5800 milik Hitsugaya berbunyi keras karena telah di set alarm untuk membangunkannya Senin pagi ini. Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnya lalu mematikan alarm. Ia pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk, mengambil handuk lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak lama, Hitsugaya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kenapa bisa? Karena Hitsugaya lebih suka memakai baju di kamar mandi lalu keluar tinggal nyisir rambut doang. Jadi, tadi malam sebelum tidur ia gantung dulu seragamnya di gantungan balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tunggu dulu. Seragam sekolah? Tentunya heran kenapa Hitsugaya yang asal Seireitei memakai baju seragam di Karakura. Hitsugaya memang telah memperhitungkan semuanya, dari kehidupannya di Karakura nanti, tempat tinggal, biaya hidup dan sebagainya telah dipikirkan masak-masak. Dan tentunya untuk urusan sekolah, Ia memohon pada papanya untuk pindah ke Karakura. Walau pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa sang papa mengikuti kemauannya dan mengizinkan Hitsugaya pergi, tapi sang mama sama sekali tidak terima hal itu. Alhasil, tiada hari tanpa sms atau missed call dari mamanya.

Hitsugaya pindah ke sekolah dimana sepupu-sepupunya di Karakura sekolah, SMA Karakura . Ia diterima dikelas 2- 2, sekelas dengan salah satu sepupunya, Momo. Ia dijemput supir Oom-nya untuk bepergian kesekolah atas permintaan papanya.

Brrrmmm….

Mobil Honda Jazz berwarna putih berhenti di depan Hitsugaya yang sudah menunggu selama 5 menit di depan pintu masuk apartemen. Salah satu kaca mobil dibagian belakang sebelah kanan terbuka dan tampaklah wajah mungil Momo.

"Woi! Kamu ngapain masih diem kayak orang bego disitu sih, Hitsu? Cepetan masuk! Kamu anak baru jadi enak, telat gak dimarahin! Lah aku, yang ada malah diomelin! Buruan!" ucapnya sambil sesekali melihat jam. Hitsugaya pun masuk dan mobil pun segera keluar apartemen sambil melaju agak cepat.

Momo kembali melirik jam, lalu membuang napas dengan berat, "Ya ampun, Hitsu… Aku sampai sekarang masih gak bisa percaya dengan kenyataan kalau KAMU KABUR DARI RUMAH! Kamu apa-apaan sih nekat begitu! Sudah gila kamu ya!" omelnya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mendengarkan.

"Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba punya pikiran stress kayak gitu sih! Gara-gara kamu dikengkang terus?" kali ini Hitsugaya mengangguk, membuat Momo hanya bisa bengong dengan tanggapan sepupunya yang cakep itu. " Wah… Gila kamu. Sumpah, kamu sudah gila! Cuma gara-gara itu aja, kamu sampai kabur! Sadar woi! Kamu punya penyakit…"

"Aku gak mau tahu soal penyakitku apaan, yang jelas aku gak suka ditahan dirumah! TITIK!" sela Hitsugaya kesal. Momo benar-benar dibuat kaget olehnya. Sebagai sepupu yang seumuran, omongan Momo pasti hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Hitsugaya. Momo sadar akan hal itu dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, pusing dengan tindakan sepupunya yang diluar dugaan ini.

"Oke! Kamu boleh bilang gitu, asalkan kamu rajin minum obatnya dan jangan pernah memegang benda tajam! _Deal_?" tanyanya. Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan. "_Deal_!"

Kemudian Pak Aramaki (anak buah dari divisi 11 itu, lho…), sang supir memberi laporan (?) pada Momo, "Nona Momo, kita sudah sampe di sekolah, Nona," segera Hitsugaya dan Momo keluar dari mobil.

"Oh ya! Makasih ya, Pak! Nanti jemput jam 14:30 PM ya! Aku ada urusan sebentar!" permintaan Momo disetujui Pak Aramaki. Mobil itu pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan keduanya di halaman sekolah.

Hitsugaya yang masih cengo dengan omongan Momo langsung bertanya, "Kalau kamu ada urusan berarti aku harus nungguin kamu, dong?" Momo mengangguk. "Iyalah! Kamu 'kan gak bawa mobil! Emang kamu mau naik apaan kesana? Naik bemo? Ngaco! Udah ah! Cepetan! Kamu tunggu aja di ruang guru, bilang kalau kamu murid baru! Aku mau ikut upacara di halaman tengah! Dah! Aku tinggal! Pak satpam! Dia anak baru, tolong anterin dulu ke ruang kepsek ya?" sahut Momo diikuti anggukan salah satu satpam sekolah. Momo berlari kecil menuju kelasnya, sedangkan sang satpam menepuk bahu Hitsugaya.

"Yuk, Dek? Saya antar ke ruang kepsek!" ajak sang satpam. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kepsek, Hitsugaya memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hhm… Lumayan juga! _The school with no waste_! Tiba-tiba…

Gubrak!

Seorang cewek menabrak Hitsugaya dengan keras sehingga keduanya jatuh bersamaan. 'Adududuh…! Siapa sih, yang nabrak aku!' batinnya. Hitsugaya lirik orang yang telah membuatnya GUBRAK mendadak itu.

"Adududuh…. Maaf! Aku lagi buru-buru!" ucap orang itu lalu melirik kearah Hitsugaya.

Ciluk! Baaa….

"AAAHH! Kamu?" sahut Hitsugaya. Ternyata pelaku penabrakan itu tak lain adalah si _Midget_ yang ia kenal kemarin malam, Rukia! Rukia yang juga kaget ikut menyahut.

"Hah! Kamu kok ada disini!"

"Aku memang pindah kesini tau!" sahut Hitsugaya (lagi) sambil mencoba berdiri dibantu pak satpam. Rukia hanya melongo.

"_Hello? I seem not misheard? A place for you isn't here, but in junior high or elementary school_ _building, you know_!" ejek Rukia sok bahasa Inggris. 'Ngajak ribut ya, ni cewek!' batin Hitsugaya.

Kini Hitsugaya tak mau diejek lagi. Diejek ya, ejek balik!

"Heh, _Midget_! Gak usah sok kebarat-baratan, deh! Ngejek mulu! Liat tampang noh, amburadul kayak kuli belom mandi!" ditambah melet _from_ Hitsugaya, Rukia mulai naik tangga (eh, naik darah, ding!), "Berapa tahun gak mandi, sih?"

Rukia praktis kesel, tapi wait! Ada pak satpam, Hitsugaya anak baru, bisa gawat kalau melakukan KDS (Kekerasan Dalam Sekolah)! Mau gak mau, Rukia harus ngalah. Ditambah sebentar lagi upacara, ya udahlah! Menjauh dari masalah adalah pilihan tepat buat gadis ini.

"Terserah apa kata kamu, Hitsu! Bodo amat sama omonganmu! Aku cabut duluan! Daaahhh!" Rukia segera berlari menuju tempat upacara. Pak satpam hanya bisa menahan ketawa melihat Hitsugaya memasang _stupid_ _face_-nya. 'Hehehe…. Ni bocah ganteng-ganteng begitu dicuekin sama cewek jadi kayak orang bego' batin pak satpam (si satpam gak takut diancem bakal dipecat rupanya…).

"Yuk, dek? Jalan lagi?" ajak pak satpam membuyarkan lamunan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti lagi sang satpam menuju ruang kepsek.

'Awas aja tuh cewek! Kalau bukan karena dia cewek, udah aku plintir kayak baju!' batin Hitsugaya masih kesel. Sampai di ruang kepsek, Hitsugaya disuruh tunggu disana sampai upacara selesai.

"_Sotto boruyu mu wo agete tashikamete mita yo_

_(Quietly, I turned up the volume, to make sure that it was there)"_

Kelas 2- 2, bisa dibilang 'penghuni-penghuni'nya banyak yang gaul, tapi lumayan pinter. Itulah kelas yang akan dimasuki oleh Hitsugaya. Momo udah di dalam kelas, dan kini ia bersama sang wali kelas, Bu Yoruichi yang masih lumayan muda. Wah, muda-muda terpercaya, nih! Pintu kelas dibuka… dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak jadi sepi kayak kuburan melihat sang wali kelas _is coming_.

"Pagi, anak-anak!" salam Bu Yoruichi memulai pembicaraan.

"Pagi, buuu!" sahut murid-murid serempak kayak mau nyanyi. Bu Yoruichi menyuruh Hitsugaya berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru asal Seireitei. Namanya…" ada yang menyela…

"Cowok cakep, nih! Oy! Kenalan donk!" sahut Rangiku, anak tergaul di kelas 2 yang ada dikelas itu. Gak cuma gaul, tapi lebih dari itu, anaknya caper dan… GENIT bukan main. Lanjut! Bu Yoruichi segera memberi tatapan tajam kepada Rangiku yang suka nyela omongan orang sebelum selesai bicara itu. Mengetahui hal itu, Rangiku hanya cengengesan (sebenarnya takut, sih…), "Piiss, Bu. Silahkan dilanjutin.".

Bu Yoruichi kembali mengenalkan Hitsugaya, " Anak ini namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dia baru bisa pindah sekarang karena ada urusan mendadak.".

'Urusan mendadak atau kabur? Dasar pembohong!' batin Momo. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya tengah memperkenalkan diri. Jujur saja, Momo sih, _fine-fine_ aja kalau Hitsugaya memang mau ke Karakura. Lah kalau ke Karakura dengan masalah 'kabur' siapa yang gak pusing? Mau ngomong apa kalau dia ketemu nyokap Hitsugaya?

Bu Yoruichi kemudian mencari tempat duduk untuk Hitsugaya yang selesai memperkenalkan diri. Ketemu! 1 bangku disebelah seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek kosong gak ada yang nempatin (Eh? Bangku kosong, dong?). Bu Yoruichi segera menuju kursi itu. Melihat gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sedang mendengarkan _Ipod_, Bu Yoruichi mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Hayooo…. Kuchiki, sudah berapa kali ibu bilang ke kamu, kalau lagi pelajaran jangan dengerin apa pun selain suara Ibu!" setelah melepas cubitannya, gadis itu cengengesan, "Hehehehe… Maaf, Bu.".

"Dasar… Ya sudah! Simpan _Ipod_ kamu!" suruh Bu Yoruichi, "Nah, Hitsugaya, kamu duduk disini!"

Hitsugaya kemudian melangkah menuju tempat itu. Begitu melihat wajah yang mereka lihat satu sama lain... Dooorr! _It's very a bad surprise_ untuk keduanya. Ternyata, gadis yang duduk dibelakang bangku Rukia…?

"Rukia! Kamu lagi! Sial banget sih, aku ketemu sama kamu! Gak ya di apartemen, gak ya disini! Pake semeja lagi!"

"Heh! Yang ada juga aku yang ngomong kayak begono! Situ kan pindahan, tau-taunya malah pindah kesini dan tinggal disebelah kamarku! Dan jangan protes kalau semeja sama aku! Aku heran, ngapain kamu bisa pindah kesini! Padahal kayaknya gak ada kenalan, deh!" sahut Rukia gak kalah keras.

"Ha? Noh, liat temen depan meja lo! Momo tuh, sepupuku! So kenapa kamu yang sewot! Mau ngomong apa sekarang? Ayo ngomong lagi kalau berani!" lagi-lagi Hitsugaya ngomong gak kalah keras. Untung Bu Yoruichi lagi keluar sebentar keruang guru yang makan waktu 10 menit untuk kesini dan 10 menit untuk kesana (Alias 20 menit). Kalau nggak, keduanya pasti langsung masuk ruang BP!

"Udah ah! Hitsugaya! Duduk! Malu-maluin aku aja kamu!" suruh Momo. Akhirnya Hitsugaya menurut. Sumpah, rasanya dia sama sekali gak PW semeja sama Rukia, begitu pula Rukia. Bagi mereka, hari ini hari yang paling-paling NYUEBELIIIN!

To Be Continued

Yap… inilah terusannya. Yang jelas, walau judulnya begini, tapi happy ending kok^^! Di chapter 3 akan terkuak masa lalu Hitsugaya, belum ada romance dikit. Mind to RnR?


	3. The shadow of someone from the past

Updateeee! Iyahoooiii! Maaf kalau agak dikit kalimatnya! Langsung yoook….. Mau jujur, ini dari cerita novel yang lagi kubuat, judul aslinya "A Love for Your Loneliness". Disini, Hitsugaya bernama Didit, Hinamori (teman kecil Hitsugaya) bernama Hana, Rukia bernama Ocha dan Momo bernama Ardhita^^.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO**

**GoodBye Days PUNYA SAYA!**

**PS:**

**AGAK MENYEDIHKAN!**

**Prolog:**

**Tes!**

**Air mata telah jauh**

**Tes!**

**Kini air hujan turun**

**Bayangan akan dirinya yang kusayang **

**Kini kembali datang**

**Karena kau muncul**

**Sosok itu teringat**

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

**Air mata dan hujan telah jatuh bersama**

**Kini mendarat di tanah dengan terpecah**

**Tes!**

**Aku tak suka ini**

**Awan mendung kembali ke hati**

**Aku ingin menangis**

**Dia yang kukasihi telah pergi**

**Kau yang merupakan bayangannya**

**Membuatku melihatmu sebagai dirinya**

**Padahal,**

**Aku telah berusaha menjauh darimu**

**Melupakan masa lalu**

**Ternyata tak semudah yang telah kupikirkan**

**-Prolog end-**

**Chapter 3**

**The Shadow Of Someone From The Past**

Cit!

Cit!

Suara burung-burung yang beterbangan di udara menghiasi Selasa pagi itu. Orang-orang ada yang baru bangun atau malah sudah beraktivitas kembali. Jam menunjukan pukul 05:10. Disalah satu kamar yang terdapat di Karakura Apartment, si cowok cool dan pemarah alias Hitsugaya tengah menyisir rambutnya. Memakai dasi bergaris miring hitam-putih, scelana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih. Ia ambil tasnya lalu turun ke lantai bawah sambil memakan roti panggang yang tadi dibuatnya.

Sekarang pukul 05:21. Hitsugaya menunggu Momo datang menjemput di _lobby_. Biasalah, kalau Momo telat datang pasti Cuma satu hal penyebabnya, kemacetan. Paham akan hal itu, Hitsugaya segera mengambil dan mendengarkan iPod-nya yang berisi lagu-lagu favoritnya (Author juga mau denger donk….)

2 menit..

6 menit…

10 menit….

Hitsugaya melirik ke jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 05:31 itu. 'Kemana si Momo! Jemputnya lama banget!' batinnya. Saat sedang berpikir begitu, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Begitu Hitsugaya menoleh, ternyata orang itu adalah Rukia.

"Woi! Ikut aku deh!" ajak rukia. Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan maksud gadis manis itu.

"Apaan sih?" tanyanya sinis.

"Momo gak bisa datang! Tadi malam dia demam! Dia bilang aku harus berangkat bareng sama kamu ke sekolah!" Rukia menjelaskan cepat-cepat, membuat Hitsugaya bingung. Tapi intinya jelas, berangkat bareng Rukia.

"…Oke. _So_, kamu biasanya naik apa?"

"Motor Yamaha Mio," jawab Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan dengan muka datar. "Sini kunci motornya. Aku aja yang bawa, kamu yang kubonceng."

Rukia lalu mengeluarkan kunci motornya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hitsugaya. "Dimana motor kamu?"

"Di parkiran motor lah… Masa di genteng!" sahut Ocha.

Hitsugaya pura-pura gak dengar. Ia segera menuju pasrkiran motor diikuti Rukia. Karena gak tahu yang mana yang motor milik Rukia, Hitsugaya akhirnya minta Rukia yang jalan duluan.

Ketemu!

Motor Yamaha Mio warna biru-hitam hasil kreasi Rukia sendiri bernomor 'Z RUK14 K'. didit mengernyitkan alis melihat nomor kendaraan Rukia. "Norak amat nomor kendaraanmu."

"biarin aja kenapa! Yang penting ada nomornya!" dengus Rukia sebal, "Daripada gak ada, ntar ditangkep ppolisis terus Cuma bisa bilang '_Forgive Me!_', '_Help Me, Sir!_'. Gitu?"

Hitsugaya sekali lagi ingin ketawa mendengar ucapan Rukia yang ngaco. 'Ni cewek bisa melawak juga rupanya?' batin Hitsugaya. Rukia merasa diperhatikan kemudian menoleh kearah Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa ngeliatin aku? Aku cantik, ya?"

"Kamu punya baskom kagak? Denger kalimat terakhir ucapanmu barusan bikin aku pingin muntah darah," ucap Hitsugaya _without expression_.

"Ya udah sih… Gak usah gitu juga kali! Aku emang jelek! Tapi jangan jujur gitu, dong!" rengek Rukia. Sementara itu, hitsugaya mulai naik ke motor.

Brrmmm… Brrrmmm…..

Mesin motor telah menyala. Hitsugaya kemudian memakai helm yang diberikan Rukia padanya. "Kamu tuh, bawelnya sama kayak sahabat cewekku dulu ya! Gak bisa ya, tuh mulut dimingkem dikit! Daripada bawel lo keterusan, mendingan cepetan naik! Mau telat ya!" sahut Hitsugaya datar (lagi).

Rukia terpaksa menahan emosinya karena Hitsugaya benar. Ia pasang helm-nya lalu duduk dibelakang Hitsugaya.

"Pegangan! Gue mau ngebut!" suruh Hitsugaya. Rukia kemudian memegang erat pundak Hitsugaya. Satu.. Dua…

Wuuuuuuuuuusssssshhh!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rukia berteriak keras. Hitsugaya benar-benar ngebut! Ia merasa takut luar biasa. 'Hitsugaya pasti udah gila! Dasar orang edaaan!' pikirnya.

"Hitsu! Pelanin kenapa! Serius nih, aku takut, tau gak!" teriak Rukia ketakutan. Yang diminta malah pura-pura budeg. Ia malah menambah kecepatan motor.

" Hitsu! Eh, bego! Kenapa malah tambah cepet! Pelanin motornya kagak!" sahut Rukia memukul pundak Hitsugaya. Ketakutan + kesel campur aduk, Rukia berteriak.

"Toushiroooo! Pelanin motornya! Sekarang!"

Ckiiiitt!

Motor berhenti mendadak. Rukia yang masih deg-degan mengelus-elus dadanya. Sementara Hitsugaya hanya diam karena kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa Rukia baru saja memanggil nama akrabnya.

"Kamu… Barusan manggil aku apa?" tanyanya.

"Ha? Eh… apa ya? _Sorry_, aku lupa tadi manggil kamu apaan. Yang pasti kalau gak salah aku manggil nama kamu kan?" ucap Rukia gak _connect_.

Hitsugaya mendengus pelan, kemudian menjalankan motor kembali. Kali ini dengan kecepatan normal. "Panggil aja aku Toushiro."

Rukia kaget dengan tawaran Hitsugaya barusan, "Eh?"

"Mulai sekarang kamu panggil aku Toushiro aja! Udah denger belom! Budeg banget sih, jadi orang!" sahutnya kesal. Yang mendengar pun kesal.

"Aku gak mau dikatain budeg sama orang yang budegnya setara sama aku!" sahut rukia.

"Aku gak budeg! Aku denger omongan kamu, tapi males banget kujawab!"

"Apa salahnya sih, jawab? Pake tenaga juga kagak! Emang kenapa gak mau jawab!"

Karena itulah bagi Hitsugaya, Rukia itu bawelnya setara sama Hinamori. Jelas-jelas lagi di jalan raya, ngomong teriak-teriak, gak bisa mingkem semenit aja ya! Lama-lama di lakban juga tuh mulut yang ngerocos mulu kayak knalpot bocor!

"Pertama, kamu ngomong persis dikupingku. Kedua aku minta kamu manggil aku Hitsugaya, bukan Hitsu!" sahut Hitsugaya tak kalah kesal.

"Ya maaf kalau gitu! Tapi tadi kamu minta aku manggil kamu Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Ia bingung mai jawab apa pada gadis berambut sepundak itu. Rukia berhasil dibuatnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Itu.. Ada alasan tersendiri yang gak bisa aku kasih tau ke kamu."

Rukia mengangguk paham. "_I see_. Kalau penting alasannya, ya udah… Kalau gak penting juga _so what_ gitu lho…"

"Bawel kamu, ah! Cerewet banget kayak Hinamori!"

"Siapa tuh?"

"Sahabatku sejak kecil."

Rukia melongo. Percaya gak percaya dengan omongan Hitsugaya barusan. "Punya sahabat juga kamu? Ternyata tukang marah kayak kamu punya sahabat juga! Perempuan pula!" ucap Rukia mencibir. Yang dikatain tetap diam saja. Sekali lagi, Hitsugaya langsung mempercepat laju motor secara mendadak!

"Wooooaaaaaaaaaaaakkkhhh! Toushiroooo! Stooopp!"

.

Ckiiitt!

Trek!

Yamaha Mio Rukia berhenti di parkiran sekolah jam 06:23. Hitsugaya mengstandarkan motor didepan pohon mangga satu-satunya disekolah itu. Rukia turun dari motor sambil mengelus-elus dadanya, mencoba menenagkan diri dari kebutan Hitsugaya yang maut dan bisa saja mengeluarkan jantungnya sakit cepatnya. '_Wong edaaaan_!' pikir Rukia kejawa-jawaan.

"Nih, udah ku stop motornya," ucap Didit datar.

"Aku juga tau, dodol! Kalau kamu gak stop, pastinya aku gak turun dari motor!" sahut Rukia kesal.

"Ya udah, bagus kalau kamu udah tau," Hitsugaya menyerahkan kunci motor pada Rukia lalu berjalan duluan kearah kelas 2-2. Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Dalam hatinya ia maki-maki dan mengutuk Hitsugaya berulang kali.

'Sialan! Cowok sialaaann! Aku minta motor di stop di jalan, malah baru di stop di dekolah! Wong edan! Kalau bukan karena Momo yang minta, udah aku suruh turun tuh anak! Ku tinggalin di jalan! Awas aja kalau dia gitu lagi. Aku jadiin kerupuk tuh orang!' batinnya sambil akan menendang batu kecil dekat kakinya.

"Wadaaaaaaaaaaww! Adodododdododoh!" kaki Rukia malah menendang motornya sendiri. Sambil menahan sakit, ia menuju ruang kelas tertatih-taitih, persis kayak nenek-nenek tanpa keriput minus tongkat jalan.

Sampai di kelas, Rukia melihat hitsugaya lagi dikerubungi gadis-gadis centi; dari berbagai kelas.

"Eh, kamu keren banget ya?"

"Sifatmu _cool_ gitu bikin kamu keliatan macho!"

"Senyum dong!"

Rukai hanya geleng-geleng sambil berjalan ketempat duduknya. "Woi! Misi dong! Mau duduk nih!" ucap rukia malas. Para gadis itu memandang Rukia sinis.

"Hitsugaya, kamu duduk bareng cewek ini?" Hitsugaya mengangguk. Para gadis itu melongo.

"Ikh! Kamu sama aku aja duduknya! Ngapain bareng sama cewek jelek itu!"

"Heh! Berisik kalian semua!" bentak Rukia kesal. 'Kenapa gue ikut semprot juga seeeh!' pikirnya.

"Daripada sama dia, ntar keimutan dan tinggi badanmu makin berkurang, lho!"

Cteeesss….

Mendengar itu, Rukia ingat satu kejadian dimana ia mengatai Hitsugaya 'pendek' dan laki-laki itu marah besar.

BRAAKK!

Benar aja. Hitsugaya langsung menngebark meja dengan keras. "Kalian semua jangan pernah bilang aku imut dan ngebahas tentang tinggi badanku! Aku tau kalian semua tinggi-tinggi badannya! Gak usah ngomong gitu kenapa sih!" bentak Hitsugaya marah, "Dasar cewek-cewek ganjen! Pergi sana!" bentak Hitsugaya lgi. Akhirnya gadis-gadis itu menyingkir.

"…Toshiro…" panggil Rukia.

"**APAAN LAGI SIH, **_**MIDGET!**__" _bentak Hitsugaya makin kesal.

Rukia menunjuk kearah pintu kelas yang Ya ampun, ternyata Bu Yoruichi sudah menonton aksi protesnya barusan. Hitsugaya _sweat drop_, Rukia menggaruk-garuk kepala bingung.

"Ng… Eh… Itu, Bu…" gugup hitsugaya. Bu Yoruichi hanya tersenyum.

"Ibu gak marah kok. Matsumoto sama teman-temannya memang ganjen. Gak usah diladeni!" Bu Yoruichi segera melirik Rangiku yang menunduk mali karena keganjenannya telah terekam dimata guru muda itu.

Setelah Hitsugaya mengucapkan terima kasih, Bu Yoruichi kemudian memulai pelajaran dengan salam dan tentunya dibalas oleh semua murid. Hitsugaya terdiam, lagi-lagi sifat aslinya keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Rukia bingung mau menegur atau tidak. Akhirnya Rukia memilih membuang napas. "Haaah…"

"Sori ya, tadi kamu aku bentak. Aku kalau lagi emosi emang suka gak liat perasaan orang lain."

"… Emang perasaan bisa diliat, ya?" Tanya Rukia polos dengan tampang _innocent_-nya yang bisa bikin mual siapa pun yang ngeliat. Amit-amit, cantik-cantik jadi keliatan kayak orang gak mandi setahun!

"Yah, pokoknya apalah. Bahas hal gak penting emang hobimu ya?" sahut Hitsugaya datar. Rukai mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sembarangan! Siapa bilang!"

Lagi, dengan wajah sedater aspal, hitsugaya mencibir, "Emang beneran gitu kan?"

"NGGAK! APA-APAAN SIH! SOK TAU KAMU!"

"Kuchikiiiiii!" bentak Bu Yoruichi. Rukia menoleh dengan cepat sambil menutup mulutnya sedangkan Hitsugaya dengan santainya menyender pada bagian punggung bangku,"Ibu sudah kasih tau berapa kali sih, sama kamu! Kalau pelajaran ibu, **dengerin kata-kata ibu**!"

Rukia menciut, tak berani melihat Bu Yoruichi yang kesal dengan teriakannya yang boro-boro merdu. Yang ada mah, bikin kaca pecah! "M-maaf…"

"Ya sudah! Pokoknya jangan diulangi lagi! Pelajaran kita lanjutkan! Semuanya tak ada yang sibuk sendiri! Tegas Bu Yoruichi. Rukia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Hitsugaya melirik ke Rukia, gadis itu tengah mengelus-elus adadanya lagi. Wajahnya merah, mungkin menahan tentunya menahan amarah pada Hitsugaya.

'Kesel! Kesel! Keseel! Sepupumu tega, Momo! Bener-bener bikin orang sial! Awas aja, jangan harap aku bakal mau pulang sama dia nanti!' batin Rukia marah besar. Darahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun.

"Aduh, mampus gue," Rukia melirik kearah Hitsugaya yang mengatakan demikian. Cowok itu tengah mengobrak-abrik dan mengeluarkan isi tasnya berkali kali.

'Kenapa si sialan ini?' Tanya Rukia dalam hati. Wajah hitsugaya pucat, apa yang dicarinya? Rukia memilih diam karena masih marah pada Hitsugaya.

.

Jam tangan Rukia menunjukan jam 14. 52, sebentar lagi pulang. Rukia memandang Hitsugaya heran bercampur takut. Karena wajah Hitsugaya sangat pucat, ia juga terus memegang kepalanya sambil meringis. 'Dia gak enak badan?' Rukia khawatir pada kondisi Hitsugaya. Tapi tetap saja karena masih kesal, ia berusaha cuek.

TENG!

TENG!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Pak Waryono yang sedang mengajar Biologisebagai jam terakhir segera keluar dari kelas menuju ruang guru. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, mereka sudah rindu pada bangunan tempat tinggal mereka yaitu RUMAHKU, SURGAKU. Dan tentu saja Rukia cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat parker motor lalu meninggalkan sekolah sebelum Hitsugaya melihatnya. 'Mampus tuh, cowok! Biar pegel harus jalan kaki atau panas-panasan di bus berAC rusak!' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

Sementara Hitsugaya, ia mencrai-cari Rukia dimana pun tapi tak ketemu. "Kh…" Hitsugaya memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Ia segera menuju pos satpam. "Maaf pak, liat cewek yang agak pendek rambutnya sepundak gak?"

"Maksud adek… Nona Kuchiki?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Yah… Adek telat atuh. Nona Kuchiki baru aja pulang. Bilangnya ada urusan mendadak," jelas pak satpam.

'Ooh… Jadi Karen amarah sama gue, jadi ninggalin gue ya?' Didit bertanya dalam hati. Gimana nih? Mau pulang, tapi gak tau haus naik apa.

Tes…

Rintik hujan mulai turun. Hitsugaya segera berteduh dibawah pohon beringin depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sungguh, walauhanya sekali saja, hitsugaya berharap Rukia memaafkannya dan menjemputnya. Tapi jika mengingat sifat Rukia yang seperti itu, rasanya mustahil apa yang diharapkannya akan terwujud saat ini juga.

Pak satpam melihat Didit terus menunggu di bawah pohon beringin segera menyuruhnya mampir ke pos, "dek! Hujan udah deras! Nanti masuk angin! Kesini aja! Sambil membuka pintu pos satpam. Hitsugaya menggeleng tanpa ekspresi.

"Gak usah, pak. Saya disini aja," jawabnya singkat. Begitu sang satpam mencoba meyakinkan, didit hanya menjawab "ya" seadanya. Kepalanya sakit, matanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. 'Sial banget sih, gue!' batinnya agak kesal.

Hujan masih terus turun dengan derasnya. Sepertinya beberapa daerah di Karakura telah banjir. Momo yang sedang membeli obat di apotik dekat sekolah kepikiran akan sepupunya itu.

'Duh… Hitsugaya sama Rukia udah pulang belum ya?' pikirnya panic. Setelah membayar obat, Momo segera dipayungi Pak Aramaki ke mobil.

"Habis ini kemana, Nona?"

"Ke sekolah dulu, pak. Saya kepikiran sama Hitsugaya."

Segera mobil kijang Innova putih itu meluncur ke SMA Karakura. Saat dekat dengan pintu gerbang, Momo menangkap sosok Hitsuagya yang tengah memegang kepala dibawah pohon beringin. 'Lho! Hitsugaya! Belom pulang! Kok gak sama Rukia!'

Ia makin panic melihat Hitsugaya pingsan ditempat. Dilihatnya pula kedua satpam sekolah tengah menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Pak! Stop pak! Stop!" teriak Momo. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan berlari kearah Didit tanpa memakai paying. Bodo amat soal demamnya. Kini sepupunya yang paling penting!

"Ya ampun! Hitsugaya!" histerisnya sambil mengikuti satpam-satpam yang tengah membopong Hitsugaya ke pos satpam. "Pak, sepupu saya kok bisa jadi gini!"

"Maaf, Non! Tadi saya udah minta adek ini masuk ke pos satpam aja, tapi gak mau. Katanya mau nungguin Nona Kuchiki!" jelas pak satpam. Karena masih panik, Momo tak terlalu menyimak penjelas si satpam.

"Ya udah. Pak Aramaki! Tolong angkat hitsugaya ke mobil! Kita ke apartmennya!" pinta Momo. Dengan segera Hitsugaya dibawa ke mobil yang langsung meluncur cepat ke Apartemen Hitsugaya. Momo berusaha menyelimuti Hitsugaya dengan selimutnya khusus di mobil. Kini pikirannya _full_ dengan banyak hal yang tentu saja memusingkan.

"Duh, Hitsu…! Kamu kenapa lagi sih, sama Rukia!"

.

Ocha dari tadi kepikiran sama cowok yang ia tinggal disekolah tadi. Apalagi sekarang jam 17: 42 dan hitsugaya sama sekali belum pulang. Berandanya masih gelap, tak ada bunyi sama sekali di kamar Hitsugaya. Jujur, Rukia khawatir pada hitsugaya yang saat disekolah tadi berwajah pucat.

Mendadak terdengar suara gaduh didepan kamar Hitsugaya. Penasaran, Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dan kaget bukan main melihat Momo dan Hitsugaya. "Momo!"

Yang dipanggil mengeok kearah rukia dengan wajah khawatir, "Rukia! Kok kamu udah disini?"

Rukia bingung harus ngomong apa. Tiba-tiba lagi, dari kejauhan terdengar suara cewek berserk, "Shiro-chan! Momo-chan!"

Momo menengok ke belakang lalu membelalakan mata melihat apa yang dilihat mata hazelnya itu, "Hinamori!"

Ya, dia Hinamori. Sahabat kecil yang akrab bukan main dengan Hitsugaya. Tapi begitu melihat Rukia, Hinamori langsung berhenti berlari. Ia memasang muka shock, "Astaga… Hisana?"

Rukia bingung, "Ha? Hisana? Siapa tuh?"

Tersadar kalau salah orang, Hinamori segera minta maf, "S-Sori! Aku Momo Hinamori, sahabat Shiro-chan. Ng… kamu siapa ya?"

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki, temen sebangku di sekolah merangkap tetangga Toushiro. Nama depanmu Momo? Sama kayak Momo dong! Tapi Momo kan nama panjangnya Momo Ichimaru. Wah, jodoh, nih!" Hinamori mengangguk paham. Begitu masuk ke kamar Hitsugaya dan melihat cowok itu tengah pingsan di tempat tidurnya, ia histeris.

"Ya ampun! Shiro-chan! Kambuh lagi ya!"

Rukia langsung kaget melihat Hitsuagya berwajah dua kali lebih pucat disbanding terakhir ia lihat. Ia juga menggigil kedinginan. Kemudian momo melirik Rukia, "… Kamu bakal jelasin kronologisnya kan, Ruki?"

Rukia mengangguk.

.

"Jadi, kamu ninggalin dia karena marah sama perlakuan Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori mencoba mengulang kejadian yang diceritakan Rukia. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk penuh rasa bersalah.

Momo dan Hinamori melengos, melempar pandangan pada Hitsugaya yang masih pingsan, "Gak ya dulu, gak ya sekarang, kejadian kalian mirip sama kejadian antara dia dan Hisana," ucap Hinamori. Rukia mengangkat kepala tak paham.

"Sori, tadi kamu manggil aku Hisana. Dia siapa?"

"Biar aku jelasin," ucap Momo, "Dulu, hitsugaya deket banget sama temen SMP-nya. Mereka juga suka berantem sampe adu fisik. Nama cewek itu Hisana."

Kini giliran Hinamori yang buka suara, "Hisana orangnya ceria, Shiro-chan dulu ngaku suka sama dia ke aku. Sejak saat itu, mereka makin akrab berkat bantuanku."

Rukai hanya diam mendengarkan, begitu juga Momo. Suasana hening dikamar Hitsugaya. Tegang. "Tapi gak lama setelah beberapa hari pengakuan Hitsugaya diterima Hisana, Hisana…"

Hana terdiam sesaat, "Hisana hilang saat insiden hilang Adam Air beberapa tahun lalu saat berlibur di Indonesia. 2 minggu kemudian, Hisana ditemukan utuh di perairan Indonesia, tapi udah gak bernyawa. Shiro-chan sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu. Hal itu merubah segalanya. Sifat Shiro-chan langsung berubah menjadi dingin namun _over protectif_. Karena pengaruh Hisana pula, ia jadi punya penyakit darah rendah akut. Dan sejak kecil pula, Shiro-chan dikengkang kedua orang tuanya main diluar rumah, dilarang masuk ke dapur dan menyentuh benda tajam. Shiro-chan penderita hemophilia, makanya dilindungi ketat banget sama orang tuanya.

Dia juga _over protectif_ ke aku yang juga teman dekat Hisana. Kami prihatin padanya. Orang tuanya terlalu melindunginya berlebihan. Akhirnya Shiro-chan jadi sangat membenci orang tuanya. Dan 3 hari yang lalu, dia naik pesawat kesini. Ke tempat Momo. Pindah kesini juga udah dia perhitungkan dengan baik oleh Shiro-chan. Saking jeniusnya otak Shiro-chan, ia sudah memasukan barang sedikit demi sedikit di kamar ini. Akhirnya saat ia benar-benar akan pergi ke Karakura, ia mendesak ayahnya untuk memperbolehkan dia pergi. Tapi sang ibu bersikeras menolak. Akhirnya setelah mendapat uang untuk pergi ke Karakura, begitu ada kesempatan, Shiro-chan segera kabur dari rumah."

Kini semua sudah jelas. Hal yang sangat capek untuk dipikir Rukia ternyata bisa dipikirkan matang-matang oleh Hitsugaya. Kagum sih… Tapi kini Rukia mulai mengerti. A merasa prihatin pada kondisi Hitsugaya.

"_Oh Good-bye days ima kawaru ki ga suru kinou made ni so long_

_Kakkoyokunai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_

_La la la la la love with you_

_(__Oh good-bye days, right now I've got the feeling that things are going to change; so long_

_to everything up until yesterday  
An uncool kindness is at my side  
La la la la love with you)"  
_

"Hitsugaya pingin hidup normal aja kok. Makanya kabur kesini. Dan bila ia ngejailin kamu, itu supaya kenangan bersama Hisana gak keungkit-ungkit lagi di memorinya. Kenangan Hisana ia kubur dalam-dalam," ucap Momo, "Maafin dia ya, Ruki?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Sekarang aku udah tahu alasannya. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha bersikap natural didepan Toushiro seolah-olah gak terjadi apa-apa."

Momo dan Hinamori tersenyum, Rukia membalasnya. Sebenarnya, cerita barusan cukup membuat Rukia ikut sangat syok. Hatinya perih dengan penderitaan Hitsugaya. Karena itukah, Hitsugaya suka sekali memandang langit malam tanpa batas itu? Ia masih sangat menyayangi Hisana dan mencoba mengubur dalam hati gelap tanpa batas, kebencian. Ocha benar-benar tak sanggup kepusingannya itu. Pikirannya sudah penuh. Ia telah mendengar sesuatu informasi yang hebat dan dijamin bikin stress saat itu juga.

'Toushiro… Kamu kasian sekaliii!' ingin rasanya Rukia berteriak begitu. Aaaakkkhh… suasana serius begini gak cocok sama Rukia!

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hitsugaya: Buseeettt…. Apa-apaan … Sikap gue gak OOC, tapi kondisi gue yang OOC berat!**

**Rukia: Aku juga… Masa marah2 mulu! Gak capek teriak ya?**

**Erika (biar gampang, kan nama yang dulu Erika-chan Kaoru): Cuma menjalankan tugas!**

**Hitsugaya: Gak gini juga kali! Gue bankai lo!**

**Erika: Amppuuuunnn!**

**Rukia: Yah, gak apa deh, asal yang review banyak.**

**Erika: Setuju!**

**Hitsugaya: Tau ah!**

**Ichigo: Wuoooyyy! Kok gue kagak ada sama sekali!**

**BLETAAKK ( Author melempar tempat pensil ke Ichigo)**

**Erika: Ganggu aja deh!**

**Ichigo: Appppaaaaaa!**

**Rukia: Ngapain kamu strawberry, giliran kamu 'kan baru di chapter 4!**

**Ichigo: Beneran nih?**

**Erika: Iya!**

**Momo: Peranku sangat membantu, ya…**

**Erika: Yoi…**

**Hinamori: Aku pas awal-awal kayak orang gila, histeris mulu!**

**Erika: Maaf…. Mendingan kita minta review dari readers yuk?**

**Semuanya: TOLONG REVIEW!**


	4. He Keep His Secret?

UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!

MIND TO REVIEW?

**BLEACH: TITE KUBO**

**GoodBye Days: Toushiro Hitsugaya-kun**

**Prolog:**

**Dunia begitu sempit**

**Itu yang pertama kupikirkan**

**Kau datang**

**Dunia mulai melebar**

**Kau hilang**

**Dunia mulai merapat**

**Membuatku sesak tak bisa bernapas**

**Hatiku sakit dengan kenyataan**

**Air mata kembali jatuh**

**Aku tak suka ini**

**Lagi-lagi langit mendung**

**Hujan turun**

**Kesal**

**Kau janganlah menangis**

**Jika kau menangis**

**Badai akan datang**

**Aku semakin butuh bantuanmu**

**Mempertahankan aku dari terjangan**

**Badai kemarahan dan kesepian**

**Yang akan membuatku terseret kegelapan lagi**

**Karena aku**

**Adalah lelaki ditinggal cinta**

**Cinta yang telah mati**

**-prolog end-**

**Chapter 4**

**He Keep His Secret**

"Uukh… Terang… Silau…" Hitsugaya mencoba membuka matanya yang telah menutup 2 hari. Sedikit demi sedikit, Hitsugaya melihat tempat ia tertidur, kamar tidurnya. "Oh…. Ternyata sudah pagi, toh…" ia lihat kalender pada HP-nya, ternyata sudah 2 hari ia tak masuk sekolah.

Ckiiit!

Kepalanya sakit lagi. Ia celingak-celinguk ke berbagai arah mencari obatnya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu. Disamping tempat tidurnya, Rukia tengah tertidur, duduk di kursi. Terdapat lingkaram hitam tipis dibawah mata Rukia juga bibir yang sedikit pucat.

"…! Rukia..!" kata itu praktis membuat Rukia terbangun dan kaget melihat Hitsugaya sudah sadar.

"Toushiro! Kamu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya sambil memegang dahi Hitsugaya, "Ah… panas. Jangan sekolah dulu ya?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Rukia kemudian mengambil air minum untuk Hitsugaya agar tenggorokan Hitsugaya tidak kering karena 2 hari tak diberi air. "Lho? Bukankah air minumnya sudah habis?"

"Hinamori yang beliin untuk kamu," jawab Rukia.

Hitsugaya kaget, "Ha? Kok dia bisa tahu aku disini?"

Yang ditanya malah mengangkat bahu. Melihat Hitsugaya siuman barusan, Rukia lega sekali. Tegangnya hilang.

"Kenapa kamu, Rukia?"

"Nggak…" ucap Rukia. Tapi lama-lama tak bisa dibendung lagi rasa bersalahnya, Rukia nangis.

Tes!

Tes!

Hitsugaya kaget melihat reaksi Rukia yang tiba-tiba menangis. Walau sudah coba menenangkan, tetap saja Rukia tak berhenti nangis.

"Kau…. Bikin aku repot… Dibopong kesini, kirain apaa…. Tau-taunya pingsan gak bangun sampai hari ini… Maaf banget, gara-gara kesel, aku ninggalin kamu di sekolah… Aku minta maaf…" Rukia nangis pelan, "Aku gak nyangka kamu bakal pingsan…. Aku bersalah banget sama kamu…. Hiks… Aku… Aku…"

Rukia berhenti bicara setelah bibirnya ditempeli jari telunjuk Hitsugaya yang lembut. Mata laki-laki itu memandang Rukia lembut. "Aku gak nyalahin kamu, tolol! Ngapain minta maaf! Jangan nagis dong! Aku paling gak bisa lihat orang yang kukenal nangis!"

"Tapi…"

"Gini ya. Aku yang salah. Justru aku yang mau minta maaf sama kamu! Bikin kamu marah, bikin kamu nangis."

Rukia terdiam. Mukanya habis nangis agak memerah. Hitsugaya jadi agak salting. Situasi kayak gini gak mereka banget!

"…Aku ada 2 permintaan deh, kalau kamu mau aku maafin," tawar Hitsugaya. Rukia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pertama kamu harus siap bila aku kena yang kayak gini lagi. Kedua…." Kini Hitsugaya menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku pingin kamu maafin aku secara tulus."

Rukia agak kaget, "Cuma itu…?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Rukia terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum tulus seperti senyum yang ia lemparkan ke Hitsugaya saat pertama bertemu. Ia pikir, Hitsugaya yang selama ini selalu pasang wajah datar dan marah didepannya akan mengernyitkan dahi. Ternyata… laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus dengan arti _" I'm sorry make you mad and cry"._

Rukia paham. Ia mengangguk pelan, ah… rasa bersalahnya muncul lagi. Air matanya menetes. Kenapa? Padahal Rukia gak suka sifat Hitsugaya. Bikin orang pusing dan jengkel. Tapi setelah mengetahui kenyataan Hitsugaya mempunyai kedua penyakit Hitsugaya, sudah cukup membuatnya _shock _dan memilih menohon diri bila laki-laki itu membuatnya kesal. Curang. Lagi-lahi Hitsugaya yang membuat Rukia menyerah. Apa bisa ya, Rukia bersikap natural seolah gak ada apa-apa sama Hitsugaya setelah ini dan di sekolah? Kayaknya sulit.

"Lho? Kok nangis lagi? Aku salah apa lagi?" Hitsugaya panic. Rukia menggeleng. "Aku paling gak bisa mengetahui kenyataan orang yang kukenal ternyata penyakitan…"

Hitsugaya menganga (hati-hati laler masuk!), "Sekalipun itu penyakit kutilan gitu?"

Buuuggghhh!

Rukia melempar bantal ke muka Hitsugaya dengan cepat, "Sialan kamu! Aku serius malah digituin!"

"Eh, bego. Kamu punya teori sendiri gak sih? Kamu bilang gak bisa tau kenyataan orang penyakitan. Jelas aku tanya juga yang begitu! Kamu tuh, oon atau lagi gak konek, sih!" Rukia terdiam. _Iya ya? Maksudku kan penyakit yang susah sembuhnya? Ya tuhan… Kenapa hamba-Mu ini dodol banget sih!_ Batin Rukia tersadar. Ia tepuk dahinya lalu nyengir.

"He he…. Sori… Aku gak konek…" Hitsugaya langsung mencibir. Terdiam, Hitsugaya mencoba memastikan. "Rukia?"

"Hn?"

"Lo nerima tawaran gue tadi gak?"

"…Ya."

"Bener?"

"IyaaaWAAAA?"

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memeluk Rukia, "Thanks, ya! Aku bener-bener butuh teman semacam Hinamori…. Akhirnya aku temuin, yaitu kamu!"

Rukia memerah. _'Waaaaaaaaaa! Toushiro ngapain!'_

"Toushiro…! Lepasiiin!" ucapan Rukia membuat Hitsugaya tersadar lalu segera melepaskan Rukia. Wajahnya tak kalah merah!

"…. Sorry…"

"Gak apa… _Take it easy_…."

Suasana menegang. Rukia dan Hitsugaya terdiam, masih memerah. Itu pelukan pertama Rukia buat laki-laki seumur atau sepantaran. Aaaah! Suasana tegang romantis gini memang gak mereka banget!

.

"Gimana? Badanmu sudah enakan?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Gak.. Makin panas…" jawab Hitsugaya agak gugup.

'_GARA-GARA PELUKAN GAK SENGAJA TADI_!' pekik mereka berdua dalam hati, kembali memerah. Panas… romantis hot nih…. Hehehe (Author digebukin rame-rame).

Rukai mengambil lalu mengetik di fitur _message _pada HP Nokia N90-nya. Mukanya terlihat serius lalu tersenyum. Hitsugaya tidak mengerti dengan ekpresi yang dikeluarkan Rukia.

"Kenapa kamu?" Rukia menoleh pada Hitsugaya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Nge-sms tanteku. Minta dibawain obat demam buat kamu."

"Ha? Kenapa gak minta orang tuamu aja?"

"Ah… Udah meninggal kok, mereka…" ucap Rukia enteng seolah itu hal biasa. Jelas-jelas Hitsugaya sampai melongo lebar kayak nungguin lalat masuk ke mulutnya yang isinya menyaingi goa stalakmit.

"Gila…. Santai banget kamu! Harusnya kamu ngomong dulu, baru aku gak bakal nanya gitu!" seru Hitsugaya heran dengan reaksi Rukia.

"Gak masalah, kok. Soalnya ada yang senasib sama aku disini."

Hitsugaya terdiam bingung, "Maksudmu…?"

"Hisana iu almarhumah pacarmu, 'kan? Koid gara-gara _Adam Air_?" Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan. Kenangan bersama Hisana sedikit keluar dari kegelapan. "Orang tuaku meninggal karena kena Tsunami saat liburan di Indonesia juga. Parahnya, aku hampir gak bisa kenal orang tuaku karena muka mereka udah rusak. Mereka juga gak utuh…"

Kini Hitsugaya yang membelalakan matanya pada Rukia. Gadis itu menahan air mata di kelopak matanya yang lentik. Ya,,,, kini pastinya paham kenapa sepertinya Rukia tinggal sendiri di apartemen mewah. Ia berusaha mandiri. Biaya hidup dan apartemen ditanggung semua sanak saudaranya.

Rukia tersenyum memakasa, "Ibuku tangannya bunting… Ayahku lehernya ada kaca nancep, betisnya yang kanan kepotong. Sejak saat itu aku jadi gak bisa liat orang yang kukenal terluka atau punya penyakit…" airmatanya menetes. Hitsugaya kasihan. "Sudah ngerti kan?" senyum Rukia pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Tes…

Kini celana jeans pendek Rukia telah tertetesi air mata sedihnya. Gadis itu gemetaran. Hitsugaya mengusap air mata Rukia, membuat gadis itu salting lagi. Tiba-tiba….

"PERMISIIIII! Shiro-chaaan! Ini Hinamoriiiii! Bareng Momooo! _We're comiiing_! Uhuuuyy! Buka pintunya dooong!" Hinamori berteriak dengan suaranya yang amit-amit dibilang merdu. Listrik satu provinsi bisa mati mendadak kalau Hinamori teriak sekali aja! (Author ditabok)

Hitsugaya dan Rukia langsung berjauhan. Hitsugaya kembali tiduran dan Rukia yang membuka pintu. Melihat Rukia di kamar Hitsugaya, Hinamori dan Momo senyum-senyum menggoda.

"Oooh… _Hot information_, nih… Duo berantem di satu kamar…. Ngapain, tuh?" Momo langsung diam karena menerima DeathGlare Rukia.

"Gak penting. Ngobrol-ngobrol aja," ucap Rukia kesal. _'Minus pelukan sama acara air mata diusap_ _Toushiro!'_ batinnya. Hinamori cuma hisa cengar-cengir melihat reaksi rukia, tapi ia yakin kalau Rukia gak berbuat yang aneh-aneh sama Hitsugaya. Kalu PD ketiga sih… boleh lah…

"Gimana Didit? Dia udah baikan?" Tanya Hinamori. Rukia menggeleng.

"Boro-boro. Yang ada demamnya malah naik. Gara-gara tadi…." Rukia segera menutup mulutnya. Ups! Hampir aja bongkar rahasia yang asli malu-maluin!

"Apaan?" tanay Momo. Rukia menggeleng cepat, "Gak jadi. Yah… pokoknya! Panasnya makin naik! Gimana nih!"

"Hinamori dan Momo berpikir sejenak. "Ng… Kamu gak lupa kasih obat rendah darahnya kan?"

Rukia langsung menganga_. 'Wah… negatif nih, perasaanku!'_ batin keduanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAKKKHH! LUPAAAAAAAAA!"

Rukai segera masuk ke kamar tidur lalu member Hitsugaya obat. Tapi begitu Hinamori dan Momo lihat keduanya yang berubah, mereka ngerti kalau 'ada sesuatu' yang mereka sembunyikan. Hehe, tapi kok Rukia dan Hitsugaya kayak istri merawat suami ya?

"Wahhh….. Suami istri nih…?" sahut Hinamori, "Kok jadi pada kalem begitu?"

Mendadak Hinamori dan Momo kaget luar biasa. Tangan Hitsugaya menggenggam…. Tangan Rukia! Rukia apa gak sadar atau sengaja? "Hitsu…. Tangan kananmu, kok…?

"Eh?" Hitsugaya melihat tangan kanannya. _GREAT! _Ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan wajah merah luar biasa sama seperti Rukia. Semerah tomat rebus!

"Sori.. Aku gak sadar…." gugup Hitsugaya, deg-degan.

"…. Gak apa… _No problem_…" jawab Rukia masih malu berat. Hinamori memperhatikan keduanya kemudian berbisik pada Momo.

"Kayaknya mereka belum sadar ya?"

"Yap!"

Kemudian Hitsugaya menoleh kearah Hinamori dengan wajah serius. "Aku mau ngomong panting ke kamu, Hinamori! Tau kana pa yang bakal aku tanyain?"

Hinamori mulai bergidik, lalu mengangguk ragu. Kini Hitsugaya menoleh pada Rukia. "Rukia, thanks udah mau care sama aku yang udah bikin kamu jengkel. Tapi pembicaraan ini antara aku dan Hinamori aja. Kamu pulang aja kerumahmu ditemenin Momo. Kalau Momo pulang nanti repot gak ada yang nganter Hinamori kemana-mana. "

Rukia dan Momo mengangguk paham, "Permisi."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup. Pembiacaraan serius kedua sahabat lama itu pun dimulai.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hitsugaya: senyum berapa kali sih gue? OOC banget!

Erika: Sewot dah….. biarin aja napa.

Rukia: Idiiihh! Aku nangis! OOC!

Ichigo: Giliran gue kapaaan?

Erika: chapter berikutnya! _I swear_!

Semuanya: REVIEW PLEASEEE!


	5. The Things That Maked You Lonely

Update cepet2 biar kesalahan gak terulang. Fanfic keenam, chapter kelima, Author lama. Maaf kalau ada banyak yang harus dikoreksi. Saya masih pemula, jadi masih tidak terlalu mahir soal mem buat cerita ala fanfic. WANTED! Untuk kali ini saya akan memberitahu! Bila saya menulis kata Didit dan Ocha, itu adalah nama Indo Hitsugaya dan Rukia! Karena ini cerita dari novel yang sedang kubuat. Ok? Kali ini updatenya dikit aja, tanganku lagi sakit…

**BLEACH – TITE KUBO**

**HitsuRuki**

**OOC sedikit gak apa kan?**

**GoodBye Days – Toushiro Hitsugaya-kun**

**Dimana waktu berjalan**

**Pasti akhirnya akan berhenti juga**

**Bila hujan mulai deras**

**Pastinya akan reda**

**Bila matahari bersinar cerah**

**Lambat laun pasti akan redup juga cahaya itu**

**Aku tak menginginkan yang muluk-muluk**

**Hanya kau disisiku sudah cukup**

**Aku yang mulai kehilangan arah hidup setelah ditinggal mati**

**Hanya bisa menunggu seseorang**

**Menjumpaiku dalam hati tergelap berisi derita dan kesedihan**

**Memberikan tangan padaku**

**Menarikku berdiri dan tersenyum lagi**

**Didunia terang bernama kebahagiaan**

**Kan kutunggu saat itu tiba**

**Chapter 5**

**The Things That Make You Lonely**

Kesepian membuat seseorang Rukia hanya bisa berpikir demikian. Toushiro, lelaki tampan yang dingin, sedikit pendek dari orang seusianya (Author digebuk), namun pintar. _'Aku hanyalah gadis yang ditinggalkan kasih sayang orang tua. Sedangkan Toushiro adalah lelaki yang ditinggal mati cinta. Kelihatannya sama saja. Tapi sebenarnya berbeda. Kalau begitu, apanya yang senasib dengan Toushiro?' _pikir Rukia. Ia merasa bodoh. Sudah jelas Hisana adalah masa lalu Toushiro yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam di hati Toushiro. Dia, Rukia, justru seolah ingin Toushiro mengingat lagi Hisana. _'Bodohnya…aku!' _Rukia menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaa!" suara itu! Pastinya siapa lagi kalau bukan… Momo. Rukia tersenyum aneh saat Momo -yang tengah mengajak ngobrol Rukia- malah didiamkan saja olehnya yang sejak tadi melamun. Tak memberi respon sedikit pun pada Momo yang sedang berbicara, serasa tidak dipedulikan.

Sambil ber-hehe ria, Rukia menepuk bahu Momo lebut, "Maaf…. Aku salah. Ah, tadi kau cerita apa, Momo?" kata-kata Rukia praktis membuat Momo mengeluarkan deathglare-nya.

"Aku kan sedang bicara serius! Kau ini…. malah tidak mendengarkanku!" Momo pura-pura cemberut. Tapi Rukia sedang malas mengikuti permainan 'cemberut' Momo. Ia masih kepikiran satu hal.

"Hei… Aku ingin tanya padamu, Momo."

Momo menoleh ke Rukia dengan wajah bingung, "Tanya apa?"

Rukia mendesah pendek, lalu menatap Momo serius, "Kamu bilang… aku sangat mirip dengan Hisana kan?" pertanyaan itu dijawab Momo yang agak kaget, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Sebenarnya seberapa mirip aku dengan Hisana?" Momo melebarkan mata.

"…. Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya, Rukia?" Momo langsung menuju _the point_. Rukia mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa ada alasan yang harus kuberitahu padamu, Momo?"

Momo mengangguk, "Harus."

Rukia hanya bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Momo, "Aku hanya tidak mau… Toushiro berteman denganku karena aku mirip Hisana. Aku ingin dia berteman denganku sebagai 'Rukia Kuchiki'. Bukan 'Hisana'."

Momo langsung heran. _'Teman dari Hongkong? Lah tadi saja pakai acara genggaman tangan segala! Yang seperti itu dibilang temaaan?' _pikir Momo. Tapi karena merasa Rukia ada benarnya juga, Momo mengambil HP BlackBerry-nya lalu membuka salah satu foto di _fiture picture_-nya. Ia berikan HP-nya pada Rukia. Benar kata Momo, di foto itu terdapat Toushiro bersama seorang gadis cantik dengan muka yang benar-benar mirip dengan Rukia. Bedanya rambut gadis itu lebih panjang daripada Rukia. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, manis sekali. Memakai baju terusan berwarna violet.

"Cantiknya…."

"Sama seperti kamu kan? Itulah Hisana."

Rukia tersenyum, "Tapi Hisana jauh lebih terlihat _feminine _daripada aku… Seperti kakak-adik saja."

Momo hanya bisa berwajah datar. "Sekarang ini… Hitsugaya sedang mengalami masa terberatnya," Rukia menoleh pada Momo. "Mungkin…"

Suasana kamar Rukia sepi. Hanya saja dari arah kamar Toushiro terdengar suara bentakan Hinamori dan Toushiro. Sepertinya mereka berdebat hebat. Momo biasa saja mendengarnya karena sudah terlalu biasa baginya mendengar suara bentakan mereka berdua. Rukia justru malah khawatir. "Tak apa bila tak menghentikan mereka berdua?" Momo mengangguk.

"Biarkan saja. Toh, awalnya memang Hitsugaya yang salah. Dia merasa setelah ditinggal Hisana, hidupnya jadi terasa sepi. Sedangkan Hinamori yang ingin berbicara akrab dengannya mulai ditinggalkannya pelan-pelan. Sudah waktunya tali persahabatan mereka yang merenggang dibetulkan kembali."

Rukia menggangguk paham. Tak lama suara-suara di kamar Toushiro menghilang lalu terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Momo dan Rukia segera keluar dari kamar Rukia. "Aku mau menginap di rumah Momo dulu!" ucap Hinamori pada Toushiro. Toushiro hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah sedih. Rukia yakin perdebatan keduanya belum selesai. Setelah Momo pamit pulang dan mulai memasuki lift yang perlahan-lahan menutup pintunya, Toushiro langsung jatuh terduduk membuat Rukia kaget.

"Ada apa…?" Rukia menyadari sikap Toushiro yang mulai _down_. Toushiro melirik Rukia _still with his sad face. _

"Tadi… Aku baru mengetahui kenyataan kalau Hinamori jadi kesepian karena aku," Rukia mencoba mendengarkan curhatan Toushiro. "Kukira… hanya aku yang sedih setelah Hisana meninggal. Ternyata… Hinamori juga kesepian. Aku ini picik sekali… Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri.

Hal yang membuatku kesepian sangat banyak. Dari perlakuan orang tua bodoh yang seenaknya saja mengkengkang kebebasan seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun disebuah rumah besar hanya karena hemophilia dan darah rendah. Benar-benar konyol!

Lalu… Hisana yang meninggal. Rasa-rasanya sudah tak ada lagi kebahagiaan untukku didunia ini. Menyebalkan. Aku tak mempunyai tempat untuk curhat. Kalau curhat ke Hinamori, aku jamin bukan masukan yang kudapat, tapi ingus dan air matanya saja," jelas Toushiro. Rukia hanya bisa mengusap bahu Toushiro dengan lembut. "Untuk kesekian kalinya aku berpikir, aku membuat resah banyak orang, terutama kau, Rukia. Kenapa aku tidak ikut Hisana saja? Tapi pikiran itu langsung hilang bersamaan dengan keinginan Hinamori untuk mengobrol akrab lagi denganku.

Aku juga tak mengerti dengan ibuku! Aku anak durhaka! Aku telah membuatnya menangis saat memutuskan pergi kemari. Aku membencinya, tapi aku juga sayang padanya! Dia terlalu membatasai gerakan dan kehidupanku! Padahal saat itu AKU HANYA INGIN BEBAS!" teriak Toushiro kesal. Rukia memandang Toushiro prihatin. Rasanya ia bisa memahami hal itu. Tapi tak diduga olehnya, Toushiro jauh lebih kesepian dari dugaannya. Ia pun memeluk Toushiro lembut, mencoba menghibur kegalauan dan menghilangkan rasa kesepian yang amat sangat di hati Toushiro yang ia kirim ke gelapnya langit malam.

"Aku mengerti, Toushiro. Hidup kadang memang tak adil. Tapi kita hanya manusia biasa, bukan tuhan. Kita hanya bisa melanjutkan hidup sebaik-baiknya sebelum ajal menjemput kita. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa merubah semuanya dari sekarang? Kembali kerumahmu dan mencoba menjalani hidupmu sebaik-baiknya?" Tanya Rukia. Toushiro hanya bisa tersenyum lega di balik pelukan Rukia.

"Aku lebih memilih tinggal disini."

"Kenapa?" Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Toushiro memandang Rukia.

"Disana tak ada tempat untuk curhat. Kalau disini ada!" jawab Toushiro. Rukia bingung. "Siapa?"

"Kau. Aku percaya padamu. Kau bilang lumayan bisa psikologi. Jadi bantu aku memecahkan masalahku!" ucap Toushiro sedikit malu karena meminta bantuan pada Rukia –teman berantemnya- yang berwajah seperti Hisana. Rukia senang mendengar Toushiro bilang percaya padanya. Ia mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah!"

Akhirnya satu masalah terselesaikan . Entah masalah apalagi yang akan datang. Tapi yang pasti, Toushiro akan mencoba menghadapinya sekuat mungkin. Walau mungkin akan menyakitkan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Update aneh! Bikinnya mendadak tanpa mikir sih (anggep aja ini kayak OON, Out Of Novel)! Yasud… mari kita tanya pada para tokoh. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang chap 5?"

**Hitsugaya: gak OOC bangetlah… Cukup OK.**

**Erika: Tumen kasih respon bagus.**

**Hitsugaya: OK nya gue tarik lagi deh.**

**Erika: Jangaaan!**

**Rukia: Gak terlalu OOC sih. Lumayan juga kau!**

**Hinamori: Wuiiiihhh? Kenapa aku Cuma dapet satu dialog tok!**

**Erika: Lagian pake berantem dulu terus langsung pulang!**

**Hinamori: Gak adiiiill!**

**Momo: Sabar, Hinamori!**

**Ichigo: GUE MANAAAA! Katanya chapter berikutnya gue bakal ada! Lama-lama gue bankai juga lo!**

**Erika: Silakan hadapi chara buatan gue khusus BLEACH, Hinagiku Fujisaki, kapten kelompok tiga di fanficku berjudul Rolling Days! Mau?**

**Ichigo: Makasih aja dah!**

**Hitsugaya: Woi daripada bacot mulu mendingan minta review!**

**Erika: OK!**

**Semuanya: MOHON REVIEW!**


	6. Someone Who Loved Rukia

Masih dengan Erika disiniii… (miaaaw) Kali ini dikit aja, kayak prolog, untuk mengawali masuknya Ichigo dalam chapter berikutnya! (iyohooooi!)

Ichigo: Beneran, nih? Sumpe lo?

Erika: 'Set dah… lebay gila.

Toushiro: Kalau gue OOC lagi, gue bankai lo!

Erika: Iya iya, kapten Hitsugaya

Toushiro: Woi, Kurosaki! Ikutin nih, ajaran bener dari Erika! Panggil gue Kapten Hitsugaya!

Ichigo: Iyain aja dah, biar seneng.

Toushiro: Ngajak ribut….

Erika: EEEEEHHH! Kok jadi berantem! Kapan mulainyaaaaaaaaaa!

Rukia: Mana pake teriak2 pake toa, si Ichigo!

ALL: READ please!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH UDAH PASTI PUNYA TITE KUBO!**

**GoodBye Days baru punya Erika!**

**Dimana aku melangkah**

**Aku pasti akan berhenti juga**

**Menatap langit malam **

**seperti mengharapkan hilangnya sebuah kenangan**

**Senyummu paling sulit terhapus**

**Kau dan dia mirip**

**Namun tak sama**

**Aku terbayang pada masa lalu**

**Dimana aku ditinggal**

**Oleh separuh hatiku**

**Kau yang tak tahu menahu**

**Datang memberi matahari**

**Terima kasih, Rukia**

**Kau menerangi hidupku lagi**

**Chapter 6**

**(bagian pertama)**

**Someone Who Loved Rukia**

Hari ini hari Kamis. Langit biru cerah yang menunjukan hari masih pagi. Sebuah bus berhenti disebuah halte dekat SMA Karakura dan turunlah seorang pemuda berambut orange jeruk. Rambut jabriknya membawa kesan bandel pada dirinya. Tapi pemuda itu tak peduli. Dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda yang baru pindah ke Karakura dari Fukuoka (weeez… tempatnya YUI donk?). Ia menatap lama sekolah itu, lalu berjalan menuju pos satpam sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku celananya.

"Maaf pak. Apa bapak kenal dengan gadis ini?" Tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan foto itu ke satpam. Pak satpam melihat dengan seksama. Lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, saya kenal. Ini nona Rukia Kuchiki, bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Apa benar dia bersekolah disini?"

"Ya. Dia memang sekolah disini. Dia sangat baik pada para satpam." Jelas pak satpam. Mendengar itu, Ichigo tersenyum. 'Memang dia…' batinnya.

"Uuhmmm…. Apa dia sudah punya pacar… atau orang yang disukai, pak?" Tanya Ichigo malu-malu. Pak satpam langsung tertawa keras mendegar pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Adik suka nona Kuchiki kan?" Ichigo mengangguk sambil mesem-mesem. Malu lah…. Baru ketemu, dia sudah keburu ketahuan perasaannya oleh orang lain. Satpam yang dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai pula! Gawat! "Jangan kasih tahu Rukia ya, pak?" Mohon Ichigo mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya. Baik author dan pak satpam, langsung pucat pasi dan ingin muntah melihat 'pemandangan tak biasa' itu.

"Baik. Adik tenang saja, nona Rukia masih single gak berbekas kok," ucap pak satpam, "Hanya saja beberapa akhir belakangan ini… Nona Rukia memang sedang dekat dengan seorang laki-laki."

Ichigo langsung mendelik mendengar pernyataan pak satpam. Rukia dekat dengan seseorang? Siapaaa?

"Siapa, pak?" Tanyanya cepat.

"Dik Toushiro Hitsugaya. Pindahan asal Seireitei beberapa bulan lalu yang sekarang jadi idola seluruh siswi dan guru-guru perempuan baik di sekolah ini maupun sekolah lain!"

Ichigo langsung sweat drop. Wuuiiiih? Idola? Kayak selebritis saja! Seberapa kerennya sih, orang yang bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya itu? Ichigo penasaran. "Ah, tapi dik Hitsugaya memang sedikit pendek dari adik." Ucap pak satpam lagi.

Berarti aku menang tinggi, dong? Secara, aku kan anak basket di SMA yang dulu! Tapi, kapastias otaknya? Jujur saja, Ichigo tidak terlalu pintar dan tidak terlalu bodoh. Biasa saja nilainya. "Dia pintar, pak?"

"Sepertinya iya. Saya pernah dengar beberapa kali kalau dikelasnya, dik Hitsugaya selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. 100. Tak pernah kurang dari itu. Ngomong-ngomong, adik anak sekolah mana?"

"Saya Ichigo Kurosaki, besok pindah kesekolah ini karena…"

"Mau ketemu nona Kuchiki?" Sambar pak satpam. Ichigo yang ketahuan lagi hanya mengangguk malu. "Berarti dapat saingan berat, ya… Adik memang punya tampang oke, tapi dik Hitsugaya jauh lebih oke, lho! Saya memberi tahu saja." Bertepatan dengan sahutan pak satpam, bel pulang berbunyi. Tak lama, berpuluh-puluh siswa/siswi keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ichigo segera mencoba mencari sosok Rukia. Banyak juga yang keluar, Ichigo jadi pusing mencarinya.

Pak satpam menangkap kedua sosok yang tadi ia ceritakan pada Ichigo, "Itu dia, nona Kuchiki dan dik Hitsugaya!" 

Ichigo segera menoleh kearah pak satpam menunjuk. Benar! Rukia yang rambutnya sedang dikuncir satu kebelakang sedang berjalan menuju parkiran bersama sosok yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus akui bahwa kata pak satpam benar! Laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata emerald itu memang lebih pendek darinya, sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Rukia. Mereka terlihat akrab, walau kadang-kadang Rukia memasang wajah sebal pada laki-laki itu, sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya menanggapi Rukia dengan wajah datar atau terkadang mengernyitkan dahi. Rukia tak lama langsung teriak-teriak marah, tapi kemudian diam lagi begitu laki-laki itu menatap Rukai dingin. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran. Sampai disebuah parkiran, motor Mio langsung disamperi keduanya. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia dan disusuli dengan Rukia yang memberikan kunci motornya. Akhirnya keduanya pulang diikuti teriakan Rukia, "WAAAAAAAKKKKHHH! JANGAN NGEBUT, TOUSHIROOO!"

Deg!

Jadi itu tadi memang Toushiro Hitsugaya? Ichigo terkejut bukan benci mengaku hal ini, tapi sifat Toushiro memang jauh lebih tenang dibanding dirinya dan perbandingan muka mereka berdua jauh sekali! Tepatnya, kata pak satpam bahwa Toushiro jauh lebih keren dari Ichigo memang benar! Ichigo lemas. Bisa tidak ya, dia dekat dengan Rukia? Apalagi Ia menyukai Rukia sejak lama.

Tapi mendadak mereka berdua kembali dengan ngebut lalu berhenti didepan pos satpam. "Ada apa, dik Hitsugaya? Nona Kuchiki?"

Toushiro kemudian turun dari motor lalu menghampiri pak satpam dan Ichigo, "Rukia lupa ambil helm, pak. Boleh saya minta helm-nya?" Pinta Toushiro sopan dengan wajah datar. Pak satpam segera masuk kedalam pos lalu keluar dengan membawa dua helm.

"Ini, dik." Ucap pak satpam sambil menyerahkan helm tersebut pada Toushiro.

"Makasih, pak."

Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia yang marah-marah dengan alasan "Jangan ngebut" pada Toushiro. Setelah memakai helm yang diberikan Toushiro, Rukia langsung mengelus-elus dadanya. Ichigo tahu maksud Rukia adalah bersabar. Mesin motor kembali dihidupkan, tapi Ichigo heran mengapa Toushiro tidak pergi juga. Begitu Toushiro melirik padanya, pertanyaan itu terjawab sudah. "Kau anak baru, ya?"

Ichigo terkejut, lalu mengangguk. Dari sekian banyak siswa yang rambutnya di bleaching, kenapa dia bisa ketahuan kalau dia anak baru? Seolah membaca arti mimik muka ichigo, beberapa saat sebelum menjalankan motornya, Toushiro berkata, "Pantas saja. Karena dari seluruh wajah satu sekolah yang kuingat, sampai tadi aku belum pernah melihat adanya siswa berambut orange sepertimu."

Ichigo baru menyadari bahwa Rukia dan Toushiro sedang memakai earphone yang sama berdua. Ichigo hanya bisa memandangi mereka iri. Penuh cemburu. Tapi siapa yang akan tahu takdirnya kali ini? Cinta segitiga dimulai, masalah baru pun datang.

"_Katahou no earphone wo kimi ni watasu_

_Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan_

_(__I pass one ear phone over to you  
And this moment slowly streams over to you)_

TO BE CONTINUED

Udahan update sampai dimarahin mama Erika. Hitsugaya gak boleh protes ya! Kan gak OOC! Ok? Review please?


	7. Someone Who Loved Rukia last

Bersama Erika lagiii! (dikemplang readers gara-gara baru update sekarang) Haha, gomen! Buku novel Erika dipinjem sih, jadi gak bisa update deh! Ini aja baru dibalikin! Sudah, daripada banyak cincong, mending kita mulai!

**Toushiro:** Akhirnya… barengan sama BLEACH in 98 Junior High School?

**Erika:** Ya dong…

**Ichigo:** Gak akan gue serahin, si Rukia!

**Toushiro:** Terserah, ambil aja sono.

**Erika**: Woi, saya masih disini.

**Toushiro:** Langsung aja deh… ok?

**Erika:** Aye-aye sir!

**Rukia:** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (pakai toa)

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH UDAH PASTI PUNYA TITE KUBO!**

**GoodBye Days baru punya Erika!**

**Aku melihatmu sejak dulu**

**Kau tak lagi melihatku**

**Aku mengejar cintamu**

**Tapi kau tak balas kejaranku**

**Aku yang hanya bisa berdiri**

**Terpaku menerima kekalahan**

**Dari orang yang sedang kau lihat**

**Lihatlah padaku**

**Jangan padanya**

**Karena aku telah yakinkan diri**

**Aku bisa menjaga hatimu**

**Melebihi dirinya **

**Yang bahkan tak tahu kau melihatnya**

**Chapter 7**

**(bagian terakhir)**

**Someone Who Loved Rukia**

Kelas 2-2 kedatangan lagi anak pindahan asal Fukuoka bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, akrabnya Ichigo. Rukia kenal Ichigo. Dulu, saat Rukia masih kelas 3 SMP, Ichigo pernah menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan. Untungnya Ichigo cuma lecet. Karena itu, Rukia ingin bilang terima kasih pada Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo bertubuh tinggi sekitar 175 cm lebih, pemain basket handal dengan _face_ lumayan, walau tidak sekeren Toushiro. Soal kapasitas otak juga 80% menang Toushiro yang _genius boy_. Tetap! Matsumoto cs hanya menaruh hati pada Toushiro yang akhir-akhir ini bertambah tinggi. Terakhir 158 cm, sekarang 160 cm. Mungkin karena selalu minum susu. Hehehe… Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak bertambah tinggi. Karena itu, ia jadi ikut minum susu pagi-pagi. Masa yang _midget_ dia sendiri lagi sih? _NO_!

Tanggapan Toushiro soal Ichigo? Cuek Bebek. Jaim-nya keluar lagi. Walau sama Rukia dan Momo ngomong biasa saja, hampir semua anak sekelas tak pernah disapanya, tapi Toushiro HAPAL semua nama panjang anak-anak sekelas beserta orangnya. Cowok jenius memang hebat!

.

"Kamu Rukia kan?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sedang maksa Toushiro makan siang supaya bisa minum obat. Rukia menoleh ke Ichigo.

"Iya, aku Rukia. Ada apa?" Setelah pertanyaan dilontarkan, Ichigo sedikit merona pipinya. Garuk kepala padahal gak kutuan. Atau memang kutuan beneran? Ketombean? Idiiih!

"Kamu ingat aku kan? Ichigo yang menolong kamu 2 tahun lalu?" Rukia mengangguk. "bagus deh, dari dulu aku ngbet banget pingin ngomong satu hal ke kamu."

"Ngomong aja…" Rukia tersenyum. Bikin salting Ichigo. "Aku suka sama kamu!" Sesaat dunia sunyi, Rukia bengong.

"APAAAAAAA?" Teriaknya kaget. Toushiro hanya bisa tutup kuping dan Ichigo garuk-garuk kepala.

"Bagaimana?"

Rukia mulai pusing, mau ngomong juga susah. Toushiro menyelidik Ichigo sedikit, lalu membuang napas. "Mendingan jangan. Gendang telingamu bisa rusak kalau pacaran sama dia!" Toushiro menunjuk Rukia. Ichigo menengok kearah Toushiro dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kok, kamu mengatai dia sih?"

"Aku tahu tadi kupingmu ikut pengang saat Rukia teriak. Telingamu gerak-gerak!" Sahut Toushiro, membuat Ichigo panik.

"Memang kamu siapa hah? Pacar Rukia? Kok pendek?"

CTEEESSS…

PD3 bakal mulai nih… tapi Toushiro hanya bisa berdiri dari tenpat duduk sambil mengambil obatnya. Rukia yang melihatnya menahan kepergian Toushiro. "Itu obat darah rendah kan?"

Toushiro mengangguk, "Aku mau ke kantin."

"Mau kabur ya?" Tanya Ichigo meremehkan. Toushiro terdiam sesaat lalu menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Provokasi rendahan. Aku hanya tidak suka dikatai pendek. Kalau kau tidak tahu aku mau apa, sebaiknya jangan ikut campur. Kau tidak mau mendapat urusan dengan sekolah saat hari pertama pindah kan?" Tukas Toushiro. Rukia mau bilang kalau Toushiro perlu sabar. Yah… bukan Toushiro namanya kalau tidak ngamuk dikatai 'pendek'.

"Eh? Mau kemana? Kantin kearah kanan, tahu!" Seru Rukia yang melihat Toushiro keluar kelas, lalu berbelok kearah kiri.

Toushiro menjawab sambil terus berlalu, "Toilet!". Karena mau ke toilet, Rukia memilih menunggu Toushiro dikelas dengan… Ichigo? "Siapa sih dia?" Tanya Ichigo sebal. Rukia menoleh pada Ichgo dengan malu-malu.

"Dia Toushiro Hitsugaya. Pindahan dari Seireitei beberapa bulan lalu. Memang kenapa?"

"Dia sudah mengataimu! Ganteng-ganteng, tukang ngatain! Mana dia itu pen…"

"Kamu juga tidak perlu mengatainya di depanku, Ichigo." Sahut Rukia cepat. Ichigo agak kaget, lalu mengangguk, "… maaf."

"Tak apa."

Suasana hening karena masih jam istirahat. Ichigo dan Rukia terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Bagaimana? Mau jadi pacarku?"

Rukia memerah. 'Mau jawab apaan nih?' batinnya panik. Tapi melihat Toushiro yang berjalan menuju arah kantin sambil memegang dada, Rukia langsung keluar kelas meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Toushiro! Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Rukia panik melihat Toushiro terjatuh sambil memegang dada. Ichigo yang mendengar teriakan Rukia, segera keluar dan kaget melihat Toushiro tiduran dilantai sambil memegang dada, menahan rasa sakit.

"Woi! Hitsugaya (tumben manggil pakai 'Hitsugayaa'!)! Kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya ikut panik.

Sesaat sebelum hilang kesadaran, Toushiro menggenggam tangan Rukia, seperti menaruh harapan. "…Jangan… Kasih tahu hal ini… pada Momo ya…?"

Gerakan Toushiro berhenti. Rukia mulai takut dan segera menelepon ke rumah sakit. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap keduanya bingung. Ia yakin ada sesuatu dari Toushiro yang disembunyikan Rukia.

.

Dirumah sakit, Toushiro langsung mendapat perawatan. Serangkaian pemeriksaan langsung dilakukan selama Toushiro pingsan. Rukia dan beberapa guru yang mengantar menatap ruang rawat Toushiro khawatir.

"Apa darah rendah bisa sampai segininya?" Tanya Rukia dalam hati. Setelah hasil pemeriksaan keluar, dokter yang menangani Toushiro keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Apa ada yang merupakan kenalan pasien?" Tanya Dokter itu. Rukia segera mengangkat tangannya. "Saya, dok!"

"Baik, silakan ikut saya!" Ucap dokter itu.

Setelah Rukia duduk dibangku pasien, ia menatap serius sang dokter. "Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?"

Dokter itu mengambil hasil pemeriksaan Toushiro lalu membukanya lagi. "Apa pasien mengidap darah rendah dan hemophilia?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Apa pernah, dia kesakitan sambil menggenggam dadanya?"

"Baru hari ini dok."

"Kalau batuk?"

"Tidak, saya tak pernah dengar ia batuk, " ucap Rukia. "Memang ada apa, dok"

Dokter itu terdiam sebentar. "Yah… Karena ini pemeriksaan awal, saya tak mau bernegatif dulu. Sepertinya pasien menyembunyikan itu semua darimu."

"Eh?" Rukia bingung.

"Dalam hasil darah, ada satu penyakit yang diperkirakan ciri-cirinya telah keluar cukup lama. Saya agak takut menimpulkan ini, tapi… Ini hanya pemikiran saya," ucap dokter. "Kemungkinan besar pasien mengidap TBC akut."

"Kemungkinan terbesar TBC akut?" Teriak Rukia tak percaya. Dokter segera menyuruh rukia tenang. Rukia syok berat! Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia tahu penyakit Toushiro. Sekarang? Dia mendapat BIG SURPRISE yang buruk! Gila, baru Rukia saja yang tahu hal ini. HANYA Rukia! Penyakit mematikan keempat di seluruh dunia kenapa harus memilih Toushiro sebagai korbannya? Rukia tak habis pikir. Dia sangat kasihan pada Toushiro! Rukia takut! Soal Ichigo nembak dan segala macam hal sudah hilang dari otak Rukia.

'Tuhan… kau tak adil!' Batin Rukia.

Sang dokter yang paham reaksi Rukia hanya bisa diam dan menulis resep.

"Nggh…" Toushiro tersadar dari pingsannya. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan, mudah ditebak kalau dia sedang berada dirumah sakit. Dan Rukia yang membawanya karena kini ia lihat, Rukia tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kusut seperti benang kusut.

"Rukia…" lirih Toushiro lemah. Dipegangnya lengan Rukia. Gadis itu tak menepisnya, menunduk. Toushiro tahu Rukia menangis, air mata gadis itu menetes deras dan jatuh ditangannya yang memegang lengan Rukia. Toushiro merasa sangat bersalah, "maaf…"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menggeleng, artinya jelas 'ini bukan salahmu'.

"Aku sudah baikan nih…" ucap Toushiro lembut, "pulang yuk?" ajaknya. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Setelah menebus obat, mereka pun pulang ke apartemen tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Rukia juga tidak teriak walau Toushiro ngebut membawa motor.

.

Sampai di apartemen sampai berpisah dikamar masing-masing, Rukia hanya bisa diam. Dia semakin takut orang-orang yang dikenalnya berkurang. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara benda jatuh diberandanya. Rukia keluar ke beranda dan mendapati sepucuk surat dari Toushiro. Begitu dibuka, ternyata isinya…

MY OPINI ABOUT YOU

Midget ya midget, tidak usah sok kesal begitu!

Bawelnya setara Hinamori, ngoceh melulu seperti knalpot tua bocor!

Bersedia tidak terlihat menangis saat tahu penyakit baruku.

Rukia tersenyum walau sedikit merasa sebal. Ia balas surat itu lalu melemparnya ke beranda Toushiro. Begitu dibaca, Toushiro sedikit kesal. Tapi tak lama tersenyum lalu berseru, "Makasih sudah khawatir sama aku, Rukia!"

Rukia yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum. Penasaran nih, isi balasan Rukia bagaimana ya?

MY OPINI ABOUT YOU

Mentang-mentang sudah tinggi, gak usah merasa tinggi banget!

Kalau mengatai tidak pikir dulu! Bodoh!

Walau rese', tapi makasih sudah percaya padaku. Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar khawatir sama kamu!

Yah… mau jujur juga sih (jangan geer!), walau nyebelin dan dingin, sebenarnya kamu baik dan… cakep bukan main, sih…

Oh… pantesan Toushiro jadi senang, habis dipuji-puji toh… Entah kenapa Toushiro dan Rukia semakin dekat setelah hari ini. Tapi bukan berarti Ichigo menyerah. Ia justru semakin optimis untuk mendapatkan Rukia. Ia makin iri begitu tahu Rukia sangat perhatian pada Toushiro seperti tadi. Dan setelah tahu kalau mereka berdua juga bertetangga dalam satu apartemen, ia memutuskan satu hal.

_Umaku aisete imasu ka? _

_tama ni mayou kedo_

(_Can you really love me?_

_Even though I sometimes lose my way_)

"Hitsugaya, mau kamu suka atau tidak pada Rukia, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis yang aku suka selama 2 tahun sejak pandangan pertama dekat denganmu yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Hoho. Update sudah selesai! Review ditunggu ya!


	8. Thanks to You

Halo-haloooo! Maaf Erika baru update sekarang! Gomen ne! Pemberitahuan! Erika akan hiatus seminggu karena mau ujian. Gomen ya…. Maaf lagi nih. Untuk chap kali ini tidak ada perdebatan antara IchiHitsuRuki. Erika lagi ngejar belajar! =='' hiks! Tapiiii, tolong baca!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH UDAH PASTI PUNYA TITE KUBO!**

**GoodBye Days baru punya Erika!**

**Seucap kata mungkin tidak cukup**

**Berangkai kata harus kususun**

**Terima kasih untukmu**

**Yang telah membangunkanku**

**Kubungkukan tubuh dan bersujud**

**Terima kasih**

**Karena kamu**

**Hujan terlihat berhenti**

**Aku masih berada disini**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks to You**

"Ng… nomor dua puluh empat. Jumlah bilangan bulat antara 250 dan 1000 yang habis dibagi 7 adalah…" Rukia segera mencoret-coret kertas buramnya. "Naah… 252, 259, 266, 315, 322, 350…" Ia tulis angka-angka itu di kertas jawabannya.

Ya. Ini adalah ujian semester terakhir yang apalagi kalau bukan ujian matematika? (sumpah, Erika benci banget pelajaran ini!) Rukia tetap duduk bersama Toushiro, tak adanya pemindahan rotasi tempat duduk membuat rukia agak lega. Ujiannya ada 30. Yang belum di jawab ada 2 nomor, berarti ada 8 nomor lagi yang harus Rukia jawab!

Diliriknya Ichigo, pemuda itu masih berkutat dengan soal yang senagja dicampur dengan materi kelas satu. Pak Aizen, oh Pak Aizen. Kenapa tak memberikan kami soal pilihan ganda saja? Setidaknya saya bisa memberikan jawaban tang ting tung yang entah _true or false_! Tak tahu anda seberapa bencinya saya akan materi kelas satu, jelas tidak tahu. Orang saya tidak pernah kasih tahu! Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Rukia. Ia lirik Toushiro dan…

Masih 1 setengah jam lagi hingga ujian selesai. Toushiro entah sejak kapan hanya menahan dagunya dengan tangan yang berada di atas meja. Ujiannya sudah terisi lengkap dan detail, walau tertutup kertas buram. Ia lihat sekeliling kelas. Sama sekali belum ada yang selesai selain Toushiro! Jenius memang hebat! 'Ya tuhan… Bagilah isi otak Toushiro sedikit saja… Hiks,' batin Rukia putus asa.

"Ukh.. nomor dua puluh lima…" Rukia membaca soal itu baik-baik. "Ooh… soal ini pakai rumus jumlah tak hingga… Jadi jumlah tak hingga adalah…" Ia tulis kembali jawabnnya. Walaupun sudah buru-buru, tetap saja Rukia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal lainnya. Padahal waktu ujian tinggal 10 menit lagi!

Sreeett…

Rukia terkejut. Toushiro mengambil kertas ujian Rukia dan mengisinya. Tak sedetail punya Toushiro, tapi itu taktik agar Pak Aizen tidak curiga. Tulisan Toushiro juga diuusahakan sama dengan tulisan rukia. Semua sudah terisi, Toushiro lihat semua jawaban Rukia dengan wajah datar.

Ia serahkan kertas itu pada Rukia, "Nih. Ada tiga nomoryang salah dan nomor dua puluh empat masih tanda Tanya. Aku yakin, kamu tidak akan remedial."

Rukia terpana. Hebat sekali pemuda satu ini! Langsung tahu begitu! Kapasitas otaknya sudah selevel ilmuwan ya?

"…Makasih…" Ucap rukia yang hanya dibales dengan anggukan kecil Toushiro. Ichigo lihat itu. Ia cemburu.

Teng! Teng!

"Kumpulkan! Soal di kiri saya, jawaban di kanan saya!" Perintah Pak Aizen langsung dituruti. Daripada di omelin?

Toushiro mengambil kertas ujian dan jawaban Rukia. "Eh? Ngapain? Aku saja yang mengumpulkan!" Mendengar itu, Toushiro tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya pada Rukia yang langsung merona dan salting.

"Aku saja yang mengumpulkan. Hitung=hitung sebagai balas budi. Sekaligus permintaan pertama."

Rukia kembali blushing. 'Aduh, Rukia! Kenapa kamu jadi berdebar begini, sih? Jangan-jangan aku akan mati? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!' Batinnya kacau. Ichigo tentu saja heran melihatnya.

"Ngapain sih, Rukia?"

Rukia segera menghentikan kegiatannya lalu kembali salting begitu tahu ternyata Ichigo yang mengajaknya bicara. "Tidak apa…"

"Kamu tahu aku suka kamu, kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan Hitsugaya!"

Rukia langsung melotot tajam pada Ichigo, "Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa Toushiro?"

"Kukira, kamu suka dia. Tapi kamu tak sadar!"

"Mau suka tau tidak, itu bukan kamu yang atur! Apa hakmu membatasiku untuk berteman!" bentak Rukia marah.

"Kalau Hitsugaya? Dia 'kan hanya tetanggamu? Kenapa sebegitu pedulinya kamu sama dia?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu!"

"Perlu! Karena aku…"

"BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Toushiro kesal. Untung Pak Aizen sudah pulang, kalau tidak mungkin sudah dibawa ke ruang guru. "RUKIA! AYO PULANG! MOMO!"

Momo mengangguk dan berbisik pada Rukia, "Duuuh… jangan berantem dong! Banyak yang lihat, tahu!"

Rukia hanya bisa diam karena harus ikut mobil Momo. Motornya masuk bengkel. "Kami pulang, ya, Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo hanya bisa membalas Momo dengan senyum memaksa. Kesempatan PDKT; gagal.

***~*~Erika-Chan Kaoru*~*~**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Toushiro batuk-batuk saat di perjalanan pulang. Momo heran pada Toushiro, kok batuk-batuk begitu? Rukia yang tahu Momo tak mengetahui apa yang harus diketahui pura-pura cuek. Sebenarnya sih, khawatir setengah mati.

"Hitsugaya…?" Momo membuka suara. "Kok kamu batuk begitu? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

DEG!

Rukia dan Toushiro langsung pucat. "Aku… uhuk! Cuma batuk karena sering… uhuk! Minum es, kok…" Dusta Toushiro. Momo paham, toh itu adalah alasan logis.

Momo menatap Rukia dan Toushiro bergantian. Merasa keduanya tak menyembunyikan sesuatu, Momo mendengus pelan. "Ya sudah… Nanti jangan lupa minum obat."

Hooh… Keduanya lega. 'Maafkan aku Momo! Aku bohong sama kamu! Maaf!' teriak Rukia dalam hati. Toushiro agak merasa bersalah lalu menepuk bahu Rukia. Mimik muka Toushiro memelas tanda minta maaf. Rukia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan tanda itu bukanlah salah Toushiro. Toushiro tahu Rukia memaksakan diri lagi. Jujur, Toushiro juga tidak tega pada Rukia yang telah menyimpan rahasianya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia…" gumam Toushiro pelan.

Tak terasa sudah sampai di apartemen. Setelah Momo meninggalkan mereka di lobby, Toushiro segera menarik Rukia ke dalam dan masuk lift secepatnya.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?" Rukia terkejut. Toushiro segera membuka dekapan tangan pada mulutnya.

Rukia segera menutup mulutnya. Nyaris ia berteriak melihat darah segar keluar dari mulut Toushiro.

"Toushiro… Ke rumah sakit saja, yuk? Sepertinya kamu emmang kena TBC!"

Toushiro menggeleng. "Obatnya masih sisa banyak… Kamu tidak perlu membawaku ke rumah sakit lagi. Aku tidak tega melihat kamu nangis! Seperti bukan Rukia yang kukenal!"

Ucapan Toushiro hanya bisa membuat Rukai mengusap air matanya yang sudah tertahan di kelopak mata. Gadis itu tersenyum memaksa, "Oke."

_Oh Good-bye days ima kawari hajimeta _

_mure no oku alright_

_Kakkoyokunai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_

_La la la la love with you_

_(__Oh good-bye days, right now things inside _

_my heart have begun to change, alright  
An uncool kindness is at my side  
La la la la love with you)  
_

Ting!

Sudah sampai di lantai 5. Rukai segera mengantar Toushiro ke kamarnya sebelum darah menetes menodai lantai. Di bukanya kamar Toushiro cepat-cepat. Toushiro segera menuju ke toilet dan berbatuk darah ria sampaih darah dari mulutnya terus menerus keluar.

"Toushirooo! Obatnya dimana?" Teriak Rukia yang sedang mencari obat.

"UHUK! Di kotak obat…!"

Rukia segera mengambil kotak obat dan mengambil obat yang diberikan dokter. Diambilnya air putih dan langsung membawakannyapada Toushiro yang berada di toilet, terduduk sambil memegang dadanya di lantai. Beberapa tetes arah terdapat di kaca dan sekitar wastafel.

"Minum, Toushiro…" Rukia segera menyerahkan obat itu pada Toushiro lalu memnbersihkan darah Toushiro. Setelah diminum, Toushiro menarik tangan Rukia yang hendak keluar toilet.

"Makasih ya, Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum tapi kembali tertegun.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

Sebenarnya, Rukia berusaha tidak menangis. Ia makin tidak tega pada Toushiro. Akhirnya air matanya menetes. Toushiro hanya bisa mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut. Hatinya terayat dan perih melihat air mata Rukia kembali turun. Takdir selalu saja membuatnya merasakan perih di hati. Malam menjadi saksi kenangan pahit keduanya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Akhirnya update juga… *ngos-ngosan*. Udah ya… Seperti yang Erika bilang, Erika akan hiatus seminggu! Jadi mohon pengertiannya! RnR?


	9. Rukia's Heart

Maaf Erika baru update! Habis Erika punya segudang tugas! Sebel, sampai ulangan matematika Erika gak diterima sama gurunya cuma gara-gara telat ngumpulin! Erika ngamuk habis-habisan di rumah! Sebel! Sebel! Sebel! Okelah, mari langsung saja ke cerita ini!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH UDAH PASTI PUNYA TITE KUBO!**

**GoodBye Days baru punya Erika!**

**Aku masih merasakan **

**detak jantungku sendiri**

**berdetak kencang**

**kenapa aku merasakannya?**

**Mencari jawaban demi jawaban**

**walau heran **

**aku mulai menyadari**

**aku **

**mulai menyukai dirimu**

**yang teguh **

**dalam luka**

**di hatimu yang pilu**

**di punggungmu yang rapuh**

**GoodBye Days**

**Chapter 9**

**Rukia's Heart**

"Pokoknya nanti malam kalau mau makan, kasih tahu aku dulu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu makan mie ramen lagi! Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saja aku!" Rukia berkata lantang seperti jenderal yang mengeluarkan perintah. Toushiro yang sudah baikan hanya bisa tutup kuping.

'Aku menyesal menyuruh dia tidak cengeng lagi kalau tahu akan sesemangat ini dia... mendingan Rukia yang dulu!' Batin Toushiro (masih) tutup kuping.

"Toushiro! Dengar tidak sih!"

"Aku dengar, tapi kamu juga biasa saja dong, ngomongnya. Nyolot amat sih." Sahut Toushiro. Rukia langsung cengar-cengir. "Natural saja, Rukia. Kamu panik saat aku hampir mati saja."

"Bodoh! Kalau begitu, sama saja bohong kan! Bicara pakai otak dulu dong!"

"Eh, bawel! Bicara tuh, dimana-mana pakai mulut! Lulus SD tidak sih!" Ketus Toushiro.

"Dasar pendek berisik!" Ejek Rukia.

"Bodoh! Pendek apanya, tinggiku sudah 162 cm! Beda denganmu tahu!"

"Tapi masih lebih tinggian ichigo, kok!"

"Tidak usah bawa nama Kurosaki, Rukia!" Bentak Toushiro marah. Rukia tercengang, kaget dibentak seperti itu, "Eh... maksudku, jangan sama dia. Itu sih, sudah jelas dia lebih tinggi dariku."

Rukia merasa tidak enak hati, "Maaf, aku cuma..."

"Dia cocok jadi pacarmu tuh."

Rukia entah kenapa merasa sakit mendengar ucapan Toushiro barusan. Entah kenapa dia sebal mendengar Toushiro berkata seperti itu. "Berisik! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dalam mencari pasangan! Aku juga belum menyukai siapa pun!" Toushiro melirik Rukia sesaat.

"Ooh... syukur deh. Ternyata masih ada kesempatan."

"Siapa? Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Menurutmu?" Pertanyaan Toushiro hanya dibalas naiknya bahu Rukia tanda tidak tahu. "Kalau menurutmu itu Kurosaki, ya sudah." Ucapnya lagi sambil menyuruh Rukia keluar dari kamar dengan perasaan bingung. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Toushiro langsung jatuh terduduk di depan pintu dengan wajah memerah dan menutup mulut.

"Ya ampun... tadi aku... bicara apa ke Rukia...?"

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

"Hari ini saya akan umumkan hasil Ujian Akhir Semester Matematika kemarin!" Ucap Pak Aizen pagi itu. Mungkin bingung ya. Baru ujian sudah ada hasilnya. Yap! Karena Pak Aizen hanya mengajar satu kelas saja.

Rukia deg-degan. Dapat berapa dia? 'Moga-moga saja bagus...!' Pikirnya.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, 74!"

'Hah! KKM Matematika kan 75! Ya ampun, kalau Tatsuki saja dapat segitu, apalagi aku!'

Selama nilai MTK disebutkan, Rukia hanya bisa terbengong-bengiong. Bagimana tidak? Untuk orang-orang yang telah diberitahukan nilainya saja sudah ada 10 orang yang remedial! Tanpa sadar, Urutan absen sudah sampai R. Rukia semakin kalang kabut.

"Rinosuke Sagara!" Walah? Namanya jadul amat! "78!"

Deg!

Deg!

"Riko Kazama, 45!" Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Rukia semakin frustasi.

"Rukia Kuchiki!" Deg! Rukia semakin takut. Ini dia! "94!"

Semua orang segera memberi tepuk tangan. Wuiiih? 94! Rukia bengong. Toushiro menyenggol tangannya dan berkata "Selamat" sambil tersenyum. Rukia memerah, tapi ia juga senang. Berkat bantuan Toushiro sih!

"Toushiro Hitsugaya!" Nama Toushiro disebutkan. "Selamat, nilai kamu paling tinggi seangkatan, 100!" Ucap Pak Aizen dengan bangga. Semua murid segera tepuk tangan. Banyak yang berdecak kagum. Sudah ganteng, pintar pula! Matsumoto cs segera koor sambil berkata, "Hitsugayaaa! I love you!" (di kasih Haineko).

"Astagaaa! Keren sekali kamu, Toushiro! Minta otakmu, dong!" Rukia tak kalah kaget. But, Toushiro masih tetap stay cool.

"Makasih." Ucapnya senyum, membuat pipi Rukia semakin merona. Toushiro yang menyadari hal itu jadi salting.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Terus ngapain nunduk?"

"Mau aku nunduk atau jungkir balik, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Jungkir balik? Berarti kamu gila dong?"

"Iya, aku gila karena seseorang!"

"Siapa? Kurosaki?"

Rukia membuang muka, "Kalau menurutmu Ichigo, ya sudah..." Balasnya sambil menutupi pipinya yang mulai semerah tomat rebus.

Kini giliran Toushiro yang bingung. Sedangkan Rukia terlarut dalam pikirannya.

'Setelah aku menceritakan hal yang aku rasakan akhir-akhir ini di depan Toushiro pada Momo, aku masih tidak percaya dengan jawabannya...' Batin Rukia. 'Masa sih... Aku suka sama Toushiro?'

***!*! Erika-chan Kaoru*!*!**

Hari ini, diam-diam Rukia kembali ke rumah sakit tempat Toushiro divonis mempunyai kemungkinan TBC. Untungnya, Dokter muda itu masih ingat dengan Rukia. Tapi setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, Rukia dikejutkan dengan ucapan Dokter itu.

"Hitsugaya positif mengidap TBC akut."

Rukia hanya bisa terperangah mendengarnya. Positif TBC? Sejak... kapan?

"Apa hasilnya bisa mengetahui kapan Toushiro mendapat penyakit ini, Dok?" Tanya Rukia dengan napas tertahan, berusaha tidak menangis.

Dokter itu mengambil hasil rontgen paru-paru Toushiro lalu meneranginya dengan sinar lampu. Alis Dokter itu mengerut dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran. "Hasilnya..."

Rukia mulai tak sabar, "Hasilnya...?"

Dokter itu membuka amtanya lalu menatap Rukia lekat-lekat, memberi tanda siapkah Rukia mendengarnya. Rukia memandang lurus mata sang Dokter. Dokter itu menutup matanya kembali dan mendesah panjang. "Sekitar... 5 bulan."

TOUSHIROOOOOOOO! Jerit Rukia dalam hati. Kenapa? Sudah selama itu Toushiro menahan sakitnya, telatkah menyadari hal ini sekarang? Kenapa tuhan tak adil, memberi 3 penyakit pada tubuh Toushiro yang mulai melemah. Kenapa? Kenpa hARUS Rukia yang mengetahui ini lebih dulu dibandingkan keluarga Toushiro sendiri?

"...Saya mengerti. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Dok."

Rukia meninggalkan Dokter muda itu yang memandang prihatin padanya dengan wajah seperti benang kusut. 'Jangan nangis, Rukia! Bersikaplah natural di depan Toushiro bila kau memang menyayanginya!' Rukia berusaha tegar, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

TO BE CONTINUED

Wah, ajdi mode serius nih, ceritanya. Ya sudahlah, RnR yaaa?


	10. Your Loneliness Has Revealed

Halooo! Erika kembali membawa HitsuRuki dan SELAMAT ATAS JADINYA CHAPTER 10! ! ! Mengingat fic ini yang paliiiiiing lama update (readers: nyadar lo?). Iya, Erika sadar kok. Banget malah. Tapiii, memang panjang ceritanya (ya iyalah, novel…). Sampai 2 buku tulis yang panjang lho! Nyeh nyeeeh… OK! Here you are! XP XP XP!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH UDAH PASTI PUNYA TITE KUBO!**

**GoodBye Days baru punya Erika!**

**Tanpa sengaja kudengar**

**Perasaanmu yang hangat**

**Memilukan hatiku**

**Yang masih **

**mencintai orang lain**

**Rukia…**

**Bolehkah **

**kau menungguku**

**Hingga aku**

**Sepenuhnya **

**memikirkanmu**

**Di hati tergelapku?**

**GoodBye Days**

**Chapter 10**

**Your Loneliness Has Revealed**

"_Ng… Hitsugaya-kun… maafkan aku…" Ucap Hinamori, saat bagian Toushiro yang ingin bicara serius dengannya. Toushiro hanya diam saja._

"_Begini ya, Hinamori. Jujur, aku senang kamu kemari. Tapi sepertinya kamu juga belum lupa aku bilang apa saat terakhir kita bertemu." Ucap Toushiro tajam._

"_Nnngg… 'Jangan nyariin aku'?" Tebak Hinamori._

"_Tepat," Toushiro menjentikkan jari. "lalu kenapa kamu masih juga kemari?"_

_Nah, lho… Hinamori terdiam. Dia datang karena khawatir dengan Toushiro. Masa harus jujur begitu? Yang ada malah diceramahin! "Hinamori, kamu dengar tidak sih! ! !"_

_Hinamori membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak mengerti pikiranmu! Kamu kesepian, tapi mencoba lari dari kenyataan, meninggalkan aku yang mencoba menghiburmu! Kamu menjauhi aku, datang kesini, membuat aku makin kesepian! Dan kamu tidak tahu hal itu kan! ! !"_

_Detak jantung Hinamori semakin cepat, semua emosi yang dipendamnya telah keluar. Baik setelah atau sebelum Tosuhiro ke Karakura, kesepiannya semakin bertamabh. Menjadi kesal dan bisa saja menjadi benci._

_Tosuhiro memandang Hinamori sedih. Ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. Rasanya, ia seperti sahabat yang tidak peduli dengan sahabat sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. "Sebenarnya…" ucap Hinamori lagi. "Kamu mau apa, Hitsugaya-kun…?"_

"_Aku minta satu hal saja kalau kamu bisa. Aku cuma butuh rasa sayang untuk diri tergelapku. Aku butuh rasa cinta seperti yang diberikan Hisana padaku." Hinamori terkejut._

"_Mana bisa! Kamu sudah tahu kan, kalau aku sudah bertunangan dengan Kira-kun!"_

_Toushiro tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu. Makanya aku bilang begitu. Ah, coba ada orang yang bisa memberiku rasa cinta seperti Hisana. Momo atau Rukia, apalagi rukia. Boleh juga…" Dengan cepat Toushiro segera menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah, salting dadakan._

_Hinamori menatap Toushiro heran, "Kau… menyukai Rukia tanpa kau sadari ya?"_

**~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Masih terngiang kata-kata itu di kepala Toushiro yang tengah memainkan gitarnya siang itu. Setelah terbengong cukup lama, mendadak sebuah uang logam 100 yen jatuh di lantai berandanya. Ia menatap datar uang itu, dan secepatnya melihat ke beranda sebelahnya. Benar saja, Rukia tengah cengengesan sambil melihatnya.

"Nganyi dong! Saya kan sudah kasih uang, tuh!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa geli. "Kok mengamen di apartemen sih? Nyasar tempat ya?"

"Sialan! Kau kira aku pengamen!" Sahut Toushiro kesal.

"Mungkin! Sudah cepat nyanyi! Lagi malas ribut sama orang berisik!"

"Bukannya terbalik?" Rukia cengengesan. "Oke, aku akan menyanyi, tapi tiap lagu 100 yen."

"Oke!"

Ya! Semuanya belum ada yang berubah. Buat apa takut? Takut melupakan Hisana? Tapi harus menjauhi Rukia? Itu justru lebih sakit lagi. Toushiro masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Sedikit menjaga jarak boleh uga. Tapi, nyuuut… Hatinya perih.

**~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Hari ini ambil rapot! Ambil rapot! Rukia deg-degan setengah mati. Kira-kira bagaimana hasil ujiannya,ya? Gugup menyerangnya, Rukia jadi pesimis. Ia ditemani Tante Yoruichi, tantenya yang merupakan alumni Karakura. Kelas 2-2 sudah ramai dengan banyak murid dan orang tua. Sesekali mereka saling tegur sapa, dan menanyakan kesiapan hati menerima hasil rapot nanti. Tantenya pun masuk ke kelas.

"Rukiaaa! ! !" Momo memanggil Rukia dan langsung memeluk gadis itu. "Lihat deh, yang masuk rangking 5 besar! Keren banget, lho!"

Rukia bingung dan melihat papan bertempelkan urutan rangking 10 besar. Ia terbelalak melihat rangking 5 besar.

**1. Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**2. Uryuu Ishida**

**3. Momo Ichimaru**

**4. Rukia Kuchiki**

**5. Soi Fon**

"Aku rangking 4. . . . . ! ! ! ? ?" teriak Rukia tidak percaya. Biasanya ia rangking 6 atau 7. Berkat Toushiro, dia masuk 5 besar. Tapi hebaaaat! Tosuhiro yang baru masuk beberapa bulan itu menjadi rangking satu? !

_Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai_

_Demo yatte kuru desho?_

_(__If possible, I'd like to not have sad feelings  
But they'll come to me, won't they?)  
_

Mendadak Tosuhiro datang dengan memakai kemeja putih yang melapisi kaos lengan panjang hitam bertuliskan 'The King in My World'. Celana jeans panajng dan sepatu gaya putih. W.O.W! Keren! !

Tosuhiro kemudian melirik ke papan pengumuman dan tersenyum kemenangan. Ia berbalik badan menatap Rukia dan Momo. "Selamat buat kalian berdua."

"Bukannya terbalik? Harusnya kamu yang kuberi selamat!" ucap Rukia geli.

"Tidak perlu, Rukia. Hitsugaya selalu dapat rangking satu sejak kelas 1 SD. Sudah baisa ia melihat angka 1! ! !" Sahut Momo cemberut. Rukia berdecak kagum. Melihat tantenya keluar ruangan, Rukia segera menghampirinya.

"Tante! Bagaimana nilai Rukia?" Ucapnya takut.

"Tambah bagus kok! Rukia di ajari siapa? Dulu kamu selalu bernilai rata-rata 85, sekarang jadi 88 lho!"

Rukia diam. Mau dibilang apa? Lah Rukia saja diberi contekan sama Toushiro! Gadis itu pun menunjuk Toushiro yang tengah mengobrol dengan Momo dan Ichigo. "Dia, tante. Yang berambut putih."

"Hee… keren wajahnya walau pendek," ucap Tante Yoruichi. Rukia senang juga mendnegar Tosuhiro dipuji.

"Dia rangking pertama." Rukia kembali emnatap tantenya setelah melihat Toushiro berjalan menuju kelas. Tantenya tersenyum menggoda.

"Dan kamu suka si rangking satu itu kan?" Rukia pun memerah dan mengangguk. Tapi tak lama tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja…"

Tante Yoruichi memandangnya prihatin, "Rukia jangan menyerah ya?"

Rukia mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum merekah.

"Karena bila aku terpuruk cuma karena hal seperti ini, bukan Rukia namanya! Ganbatte yo, Rukiaaa! !" Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Namun Rukai tidak tahu, dibalik pintu kelas tepat dibelakang Rukia berdiri, Toushiro tak sengaja mendengar percakapannya. Menutup mulut, dengan wajah memerah dan tak percaya. Lalu apakah kegelapan itu akan memudar?

TO BE CONTINUED

Update chapter 101 Yahooooiii! RnR yaaaa…! Selamatan juga buat selesainya satu buku novel ini!


	11. A While Dispute, Ichigo VS Toushiro

Maaf atas keterlambatan update minna! MAAAAFFF banget! Chapter 11 Update! Untuk HitsuRukiAirin, maaf telat update! Apalagi sudah memasuki buku kedua… Hehehe! RnR!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH©TITE KUBO**

**GoodBye Days©Erika-chan Kaoru**

**Aku menantangmu untuk mendapatkanya!**

**Aku akan mendapatkan hatinya!**

**Walau aku tahu sampai kapan pun,**

**takkan pernah bisa menang darimu**

**Aku terus berjuang**

**Jangan paksa aku menyerah**

**Karena jika begitu**

**Kehancuran hati takkan terelakan**

**Hati menjadi buta**

**Jangan biarkan aku mendendam**

**Aku bukanlah lelaki**

**yang bisa digelapkan oleh cemburu**

**semudah yang kau kira**

**GoodBye Days**

**Chapter 11**

**A While Dispute, Ichigo VS Toushiro**

"Jadi… Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo pada ketua kelas 2-2, Uryuu Ishida yang sedang mencari informasi di internet di HP Huawei-nya (promosi). Acara ambil rapot telah usai 3 menit lalu.

"Mau ke Karakura Park? Museum? Nonton? Masih jam 9 pagi, lho!" ucap Uryuu. Anak-anak yang lain minta ke Karakura Park, Museum, tidak ada yang minta nonton. Sudah biasa! Lagian mau nonton membawa 20 orang anak sekelas? Mau bikin _cengo_ mbak-mbak kasirnya? Toushiro yang diberi hak untuk menentukan mau pergi kemana, maka itulah keputusannya. Begitu Toushiro mendengar Rukia ingin ke Karakura park, ia berpikir sejenak.

"…Karakura Park." jawabnya singkat. Akhirnya, bus pariwisata yang telah mereka sewa beberapa hari yang lalu datang dan membawa mereka ke Karakura Park (orang kaya…). Selama kira-kira 2 jam perjalanan plus macet, pembagaian tempat duduk agak tidak menguntungkan bagi Ichigo. Karena ia duduk bertiga dengan Rukia dan Toushiro. 'Kenapa harus ada Hitsugaya segala, sih?' protesnya dalam hati.

Sementara Toushiro, dengan santai mendengarkan _Ipod_ dan sadar kalau dibelakang bangkunya ada Rangiku _and the genk_. Saat Rangiku ingin coba memeluk Toushiro dari belakang, Toushiro sudah antisipasi duluan dengan menuliskan beberapa kalimat di tangannya. Lalu ditunjukan pada Rangiku cs.

**BERANI MACAM-MACAM KUPUKUL KAU PAKAI BOTOL!**

Rangiku cs merinding dan mengurungkan niatnya. Sedangkan Rukia yang mengantuk mulai tertidur dan kepalanya jatuh di pundak Toushiro. Toushiro awalnya ingin menggeser kepala Rukia, tapi begitu dia teringat kata-kata Hisana, 'Sedikit egois takkan membuatmu dibenci', akhirnya Toushiro mengurungkan niatnya dan tanpa sadar membelai lembut rambut Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu tertidur d bahunya yang hanya untuk Hisana.

Deg…

Toushiro merasa ia tak boleh melakukan ini. Tapi hatinya memberontak keras. Ia semakin bingung dengan perasaannya. Jujur saja, Toushiro mulai menyayangi Rukia. Tapi ia takut kenangan dengan Hisana menghilang. Toushiro tersenyum pahit. 'Hal semudah ini saja tak bisa kuselesaikan, aku memang payah…' batinnya.

Sementara Toushiro menyadari, Ichigo sedang memperhatikannya dengan Rukia penuh rasa cemburu.

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Tak terasa sudah dekat Karakura Park. Rukia belum bangun, padahal bus sudah masuk tempat parkir. "Rukia! Sudah sampai! Bangun, hei!" Toushiro menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rukia. Ukh! Memang dasar tidur seperti mayat! Tetap saja tidak bangun!

"Sini, aku saja yang membangunkannya," sahut Chizuru. Tosuhrio mempersilahkan Chizuru membangunkan Rukia walau penasaran dengan cara apa gadis berambut merah itu membangunkan Rukia. Dan ternyata…

_**Plaaaaaaakkkk! ! ! !**_

_**Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk! ! ! !**_

_**Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk! ! ! !**_

Chizuru menampar pipi Rukia sekeras mungkin (JANGAN DITIRU!). Toushiro dan Ichigo hanya bisa tercengang melihat hal tersebut. "_**UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! !**_" Rukia terbangun mendadak dan langsung berteriak setelah terkena tamparan super keras Chizuru (2 kali setelah sadar) dan 9 kali tamparan (sebelum sadar). Saat hendak menapar Rukia lagi, dengan tangannya menangkis tangan Chizuru. "_**Chizuruuuuuuuuu! ! ! ! ! !**__**Sudah gila lo ya, membangunkan orang tidur pakai tabokan! ! !**_" teriak Rukia protes. Ia usap pipinya yang terasa panas dan memerah lalu mengambil cermin kecil dari tasnya. "Tuh kan, pipiku merah sekali! Sinting kamu, Chizuru! !"

Yang diprotes hanya cengar-cengir _innocent_. Kalau Chizuru laki-laki, sudah pasti Rukia hajar habis-habisan. "Sabar, Rukia… Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun!" ajak Tosuhiro datar. Sebenarnya ia ngeri dengan tragedi penabokan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Rukia, mendingan wahajmu dipakaikan bedak lagi. Pipi merah sekali seperti orang demam!" sahut Momo menyeret Rukia kembali ke dalam bus. Dasar gaul Rukia malah di dandani macam-macam oleh gadis itu. Saat keluar dari dalam bus, semua mata tertuju pada Rukia. Manis banget euy! Seperti malaikat berbaju gaul! Apalagi Rukia diberi _lipgloss_ pink yang terkesan imut.

"Gila kau, Momo! Kau apakan aku jadi membuat mereka semua bengong begitu!" protes Rukia. Momo hanya cekikikan.

"Ooooy! Kalian semua! Rukia cantik kan? ? ?"

Ada yang bersiul, tepuk tangan, angkat jempol dan geleng-geleng kepala takjub. Ichigo berdecak kagum, "Ya ampun… Rukia manis banget!" mendengar itu, Toushiro hanya bisa pasang wajah datar, lalu balik badan mengikuti Uryuu menuju loket. Melihat itu, Rukia sedih. 'Dia tidak peduli…'. Ichigo yang menyadri perubahan ekspresi Rukia setelah Toushiro pergi makin kesal.

Ia langsung mengejar lalu menarik Toushiro ke tempat sepi dan menjitaknya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Asal jitak saja!" Toushiro tidak terima.

Ichigo menatap Toushiro tajam, "Jangan pernah membuat Rukia sedih!"

"Kenapa aku? Memangnya aku salah apa, heh?" jawab tosuhiro sok bingung. Ichigo mencengkram kerah baju Toushiro. Sialnya, badan mungil membuat Toushiro mudah diangkat oleh Ichigo.

"Dengar ya! Kau pengganggu percintaanku pada Rukia! Kalau kau suka padanya, kau sainganku! Berterus terangah jika memang menaruh hati padanya!" bentak Ichigo lalu melepaskan Toushiro.

Toushiro menatap Ichigo marah, "Cuma karena seorang perempuan saja kau bisa buta hati. Kau itu aneh, Kurosaki! Hal yang berhubungan dengan Rukia di ungkit-ungkit dengan diriku! Kurasa Rukia akan kecewa padamu yang bertindak seperti betina! ! !"

Ichigo segera mendorong Toushiro sampai jatuh, membuat obat-obat di tas Toushiro keluar berserakan. Ichigo melihat hal itu segera mengambil salah satu botol obat Toushiro.

ISANOZOID.

Tunggu dulu. Ichigo tahu obat ini. Ichigo sering melihatnya ssat berada di laboratorium rumah sakit yang di pimpin ayahnya. Ichigo menatap Toushiro tidak percaya. Melihat reaksi seperti itu, Toushiro hanya tersenyum sinis. "Wah, ternyata kau tahu fungsi obat itu ya?"

Ichigo mencoba bertanya walau agak ragu, "Sejak kapan…?"

"Delapan bulan lebih." dengan santai Toushiro mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan merebut obatnya dari tangan Ichigo. Segera diminumnya obat itu tanpa air yang mengiringi masuknya obat itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Ichigo tetap terdiam. "Kapan terakhir kali kau beli obat itu?"

Toushiro menatap Ichigo datar, "Penting?"

"Tidak usah banyak omong deh. Jawab saja kok susah!" sahut Ichigo serius. Toushiro mendengus pelan.

Bukannya menjawab, Toushiro justru tertawa, membuat Ichigo terheran-heran. "dasar bawel. Sifatmu sama seperti Rukia ya! Suka sekali mengurusi hal yang tidak penting! Tidak elit sekali!" Ichigo hanya bisa menatap Tosuhiro heran, sampai akhirnya Toushiro memasang wajah serius.

"Terakhir kali kubeli obat itu sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Sebelum kau pindah ke Karakura."

Ichigo menatap Toushiro tajam, "Dan kau tidak pernah meminum obat ini… ! ?" kepala Toushiro mengangguk lalu menatap datar Ichigo. "Kau keterlaluan, Hitsugaya! Kau merusak dirimu sendiri! Kau mau mati ya!"

Menjauhi pertanyaan Ichigo, Tosuhiro segera menuju ke tempat anak-anak berkumpul. Ichigo yang merasa tidak dipedulikan akhirnya mengejar Toushiro. "Hitsugaya! Heiii! Aku harus tahu kronologisnya! Hitsugaya! ! !" Toushiro sama sekali tak berhenti.

"Dulu aku punya pacar bernama Hisana yang mirip rukia. Ia meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Aku sangat sedih dan bertekad untuk tidak menyukai siapa pun lagi." jawaban Toushiro membuat Ichigo terkejut. Tapi Ichigo tidak ingin melihat Rukia sedih.

"Kalau begitu, tak apa kan… kalau aku memberitahu hal ini pada Rukia?" mendadak Toushiro berbalik badan dan memgang bahu Ichigo cepat. Lebih terkejut lagi, Toushiro memasang wajah memelas yang serius. "Jangan laporkan pada Rukia…" Ichigo terkejut. "Kumohon…!"

Ichigo akhirnya dilepaskan Toushiro. Ichigo merasa tidak tega pada Toushiro, akhirnya terpaksa mengatakan, "Oke. Aku tak akan memberi tahu Rukia."

Toushiro menoleh lalu tersenyum pahit, "Terima kasih."

Ia pun berjalan kembali ke tempat anak-anak 2-2, meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa menatapnya kasihan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Nyaaaaaaaaaaa! Maaf lama! Mulai sekarang, Erika akan lebih fokus untuk lebih cepat update! RnR yaaa!


End file.
